Secrets Revealed
by Seduced-In-Blood
Summary: YAOI Vegeta is addicted to drugs and alcohol and has a bad kind of job. Goku wants to stop it all and claim his secret undying love for Vegeta. Does Vegeta feel the same? Then, Trunks and Goten run into some problems of their own when Gohan steps in.
1. Painful Findings

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters.  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, language, abuse, drugs, alcohol  
  
' ' = Thoughts  
  
Italics = A word being said louder or thought harder.strong emphasis on a word  
  
Secrets Revealed  
  
Chapter One: "Painful Findings"  
  
Light spilled through the crack under the door and he quickly turned off his lamp, shoved his picture under the pillow, and let his body go limp under the thick, velvet covers. Someone walked quietly into the room and his vanilla scent filled the room as he entered. His skin always had a natural aroma of vanilla. When the smell hit the still man's nose his face flushed with heat. How ironic that the man he was just looking at in a photo walked into the room just as he was thinking of him. He let out a breath that he didn't know he'd been holding, ever so shallowly. He froze his body up, tighter and tighter as the small man's footsteps came closer to his bed.  
He waited a few seconds, almost expecting the man to sit on his bedside. When he could no longer hear anything but the petite sayjin's rapid breathing, he peeked out of one eye. He took in the surroundings of the room, highlighted by the light that the stars and half moon were ever so lightly giving off. The room was very big. Much bigger than a master bedroom, because this was the richest sayjin's mansion. There was a window in the room that was framed by two red silk curtains. The carpet was pure ebony, and very clean as always. The walls were painted to match the carpet. The computer was positioned in a corner of the room against the same wall that the door opened to. He searched around with that one eye frantically and spotted the slightly older man standing beside the computer. His body was still, blocking the screen's glow from the computer. He stood, and slid off his shirt, dropping it carelessly to the floor. Goku could smell it all the way across the room in his breath, Vegeta was drunk again. But that didn't explain the rapid breathing, he was high again too. Small shocks of panic, jealousy, worry, and heat ran up Goku's body.  
The panic was from wondering if he was okay. The jealousy came from not knowing who Vegeta was with when he'd done this, and what they might have done together with their minds betraying them from the alcohol and drugs. Worry came almost at the same time as the other feelings. Goku was worried if Vegeta was okay this time, or had he been hurt again? He also worried that this would never stop; Vegeta was going to die if it didn't. Goku knew that not all stories had a happy ending. The heat that was rising to his body was due to him thinking of the things that he could get Vegeta to do with him while he was in such a messed up state of mind. Guilt rushed over him for even thinking of taking advantage of Vegeta's problematic addictions.  
Vegeta then undid his pants and let them slide to the floor. He stood there, completely still, in his plain black silk boxers. Goku had a nice rear view. Vegeta picked up a key from under the keyboard and sat down in the computer chair. Goku was lost. Vegeta reached for a box and unlocked it. He dropped the key on the computer desk, and flung the lid of the box open. The box was very small. Goku saw Vegeta draw out a hypodermic needle from the box.  
Goku's eyes grew wide; he couldn't just lie there and let himself watch this. It was either he closed his eyes and hid from it, or he at least tried to stop him. From the light of the computer screen, Goku could pretty much only see the outline of Vegeta's body, and his right hand rising with the needle. Goku didn't want to let him do it, but he didn't want Vegeta to know he was awake either. He had no time to think. He made a small, but abruptly loud whimpering sound and tossed in the bed. He was carefully peeking out of one eye again, watching Vegeta.  
Vegeta dropped the needle suddenly, and walked over slowly to the side of the bed. "Aunt Charlie, Barney, spider, is that you? Hahahaha. I didn't know I had and Aunt flower, wall, coat." Goku was startled. Vegeta was totally out of it. That last injection that Goku interrupted definantly saved Vegeta a good trip to the hospital again. Both relief and fear shot through Goku's still body. No time to think about what could happen next, just time to quickly distract him now. Goku was wondering what was in that box earlier. Now he felt stupid for not guessing. Goku was staying a few months at Vegeta's until the two of them figured out what to do after both having been divorced with their wives.  
Goku made more whining noises drawing Vegeta closer to him. Vegeta reached the bed and fell. The only thing that saved him from hitting the floor was Goku's arms catching him. Goku pulled Vegeta up as he moved his own legs off of the bed to the floor. Vegeta was awake enough to be able to stand back up on his own. Goku sat him on the bed and turned the lamp back on. Horror struck his face when he saw Vegeta's. His lids were heavy, big black circles looked painted under his eyes, the insides of his eyes showed no white, just crimson red bloodshot. He looked so bad. Goku laid Vegeta down, and the moment that Goku looked at Vegeta's face after he stretched his legs down straight on the bed, Vegeta was out.  
Goku stared at Vegeta's still form. "Why? Why? Why you?" Goku made sure Vegeta's heart was still beating and that he was breathing okay. Then he walked over to the computer desk, put the needle back into the box, and got rid of it all. He buried it in the bottom of a trashcan and would make sure it was smashed in the back of a garbage truck the next day. He sat back on the bed and watched Vegeta sleep. He soon fell asleep himself on the other side of Vegeta.  
The next day when Goku woke, he instantly knew Vegeta was still there by feeling the warmth of his breath on his neck. Vegeta always liked to cuddle. He could also smell that sweet vanilla that Vegeta's body gave off. He didn't want to wake Vegeta, he needed all the sleep he could get, and besides, Goku was going to raid Vegeta's house today to get rid of all his alcohol and drugs and cigs. He couldn't let Vegeta catch him doing that. Vegeta slept like a baby since Goku stayed quiet and kept the blind, which was also black, and the curtains in the bedroom shut to prevent the sunlight from pouring in through the window.  
Every once in a while Vegeta made deep moaning noises and flipped around in the bed. 'Trust Vegeta to make seductive noises even when he's deeply asleep', Goku thought to himself. Goku discovered that there was no room in the whole house that didn't have any of Vegeta's stashes in it somewhere. He also made other discoveries that were much more interesting to him, like the fact that Vegeta had gotten some new piercings. One in his right nipple, the other in his tongue. Goku liked. After the long day of searching was over, Goku walked outside and watched all of Vegeta's problems get loaded in the back of the garbage truck and smashed.  
When nightfall came, Goku was kneeling on the floor beside Vegeta's sleeping figure on the bed. As Goku was studying Vegeta's angelic face, Vegeta's eyes fluttered open. For a quick second his face was horror- stricken as he looked around the room. After he realized he was in his room he went calm and stiff. "Wow, what a hangover." Vegeta laughed and sat up. He sat up too fast for his own good and sank back down into his king sized bed. He sat back up, very slowly this time, and looked at his arms. "Yup, that left a few new marks. Damn, my other ones just got done healing in some spots." Goku's lower lip trembled and his eyes became glassy with tears. Vegeta stared into his eyes and surprise washed over his face.  
"What's wrong with you Kakkarott? C'mon tell me, who made you cry? I'll blow their brains out, I've been waiting for an excuse to do that to someone for a while." Goku stared back at Vegeta with more rage than sadness now. "You! You did this to me! You made me cry! How are you so stupid, but yet so perfect? Why do you slowly come closer to killing yourself every day and not even care? Don't you realize what you're doing to yourself? Did it ever occur to you that maybe other people care about you, even if you don't? Did you ever think that maybe I'm so scared for you?"  
Goku was breaking out all of his anger at Vegeta now. Something he's wanted to do for years. Now he was regretting not doing it a long time ago. Because it felt great. "Do you realize that if you were to die, I'd kill myself? You have no idea how much I care about you! Well, just to show you a little bit of how much I care, I got rid of all your shit! Your stupid drugs and drinks and smokes! Yeah, that's right, every last bit of it is gone!"  
Vegeta had a puzzled look on his face. He was being forced to take in way too much stuff to handle. He sat for a few seconds in the room putting it all together, listening to Goku's ragged breath. All of the sudden, he bursted, "You what? No, I'm not hearing this! You did not just say that.no, no, no, no, no. No! You Didn't!" Vegeta's veins were pressing out hard and clear against his neck. "I did!" Goku yelled back. Confusion passed over Vegeta's face and Goku saw it. Vegeta couldn't decide whether to be severely pissed or scared. If he didn't get more soon, his withdraw symptoms would drag him to the grave.  
He decided on both options and rested his head in his hands while his elbows did the same on his knees. He remained very still, thinking. Goku's rage, mixed with fear and hurt, slipped down to a minimum as he tried to contemplate what was going on in Vegeta's mind. 'He's going to kill me now isn't he? He's sitting there planning on how he's going to do it. No, he's too calm seeming for that. But he's thinking of something.he's very intense. Hmm what could he be thinking.' Goku's thoughts trailed off as Vegeta sat massaging his temples. Vegeta broke off Goku's process of thinking. "Kakkarott, I don't think you understand what you have just done." "No! You don't understand what you almost did last night! If I wouldn't have interrupted it you would be lying sick in a hospital right now, possibly dead! Don't tell me that I don't realize things! I realize that I saved you because I care! And I.I."  
"You.care? And you what? I.feel so stupid. I guess I was always too caught up in my own mind to ever think that I was affecting anyone but myself. I honestly didn't know that anyone else really cared, let alone that anyone even really paid attention to what I was doing." Goku looked at him in confusion. 'He's actually being civil to me about all this when I just told him what I did to his stuff? And, is he actually on the brink of apologizing? Oh my god, he really didn't think anybody cared.is that what led him to start this in the first place? And he didn't think anybody knew he did this stuff either. Wow, that's surprising. You would think he'd be so full of himself for being the Prince of all sayjins and think that everybody cared.' Goku met Vegeta's black eyes. "Of course I care. And lots of people know what you're doing. You're son is worried sick but is afraid to say anything because he thinks you'll beat the shit out of him. My son is stressed out because his best friend won't think of anything but you dying. So of course that affects their mother's too. And Gohan since he is Goten's brother."  
Vegeta looked away taking it all in and then turned his head back to meet Goku's gaze. "Will anyone ever forgive me for this? How can I make it up to them?" Vegeta looked slightly worried, which was very new to Goku. Nobody ever saw any emotion what so ever in Vegeta. The high Prince was always very good at hiding his feelings. But Goku, as well as everyone else, knew very well that Vegeta did have feelings just as they did. "Anyway, as you were saying, even though it couldn't possibly be right, what don't I realize that I have done?" Vegeta looked at him and then remembered what he was trying to say moments ago. "Well.it's.nothing. You wouldn't understand. You have never had to learn about anything that has to do with any of the stuff that I've been doing. So even to tell you would be senseless because you wouldn't get it anyway." Vegeta looked at the wall to the side hopelessly.  
Goku opened his mouth, and then closed it. He was going to ask what it was that he wouldn't understand, but then he thought twice and agreed with Vegeta's reasoning. It would be too complicated for him. And besides, whatever it was might make him mad again. He already felt bad enough for raising his voice at the fragile being. He didn't want to do it again. Vegeta felt Goku's eyes staring at him like a hole boring into him. He turned his head and Goku quickly looked away. Vegeta didn't question it and stood up. He walked to the door and turned the knob. "Where are you going 'Ge.Vegeta?" Goku looked at him in wonder. "I have to go to work." Goku stood up and walked over to Vegeta. "Do you still work at that office place? The place in Capsule Corps. just like Trunks does?"  
Vegeta had to fight from letting his eyes widen. He forgot that none of his family or 'friends', as they call themselves, knew that he had taken up a new line of work. He quickly made something up. "Uh.no. I work.some other place now Kakkarott. But I have to leave now or I'll be late. I'll see you when I get back. You will be here right?" Goku nodded. "How long will you be gone? I don't want to be here by myself again all day." Vegeta shrugged and started down the hall. "I should be back around three in the morning tomorrow." Goku's head jerked up. "What!? Three in the morning? That's a long time? What is that job that keeps you out that late?"  
Vegeta thought fast. "Well, I.I uh.I.it's no use! I work at the bar!" Vegeta blurted out. He let his head fall to look at the floor. "Oh. so do you own it or just serve drinks there?" Goku was still talking in his happy go lucky voice as if Vegeta hadn't just told him something that he was sure he'd be disgusted at. 'Did he just use that same voice? After what I just said? Does he honestly think that I own it or something? He is truly stupid. Should I just say I own it then? Or should I say I serve drinks? Or maybe I should tell the truth. I don't know what to say. Well, knowing him now he's going to go there just to find out for sure. And I don't want to have to explain a lie later so I'll just tell him. Besides, he can't stop me, and he shouldn't really care that much.'  
"No, neither. I dance there." Goku's eyes widened and he did nothing to hide it. His mouth dropped open and he stared at Vegeta in disbelief. "W- what. you mean.you dance there like.strip-like dance? You dance.in front of people there?" Vegeta just nodded. "Yes, I dirty dance there. And yes there is always a very large audience. But I don't really strip because I am already wearing nothing much when I come up on stage. And I don't do it naked. But most people would call it naked anyway because the things I wear are not really clothing of any type. Sometimes nothing but some strings and a little patch are there to cover my body. Which of course isn't really covering your body." Vegeta's cheeks were warming with a tint of pink to them.  
"Well. do they ever get to touch you? The audience I mean." Goku asked. 'They better not'. "No, in fact, they are not allowed to do that. If they do the bodyguards throw them out. The guards are there for that very reason. But the others do get to touch me." Goku's face of relief changed to surprise. "What others? There should be no others. The audience and that's it. Surely the waiters and waitresses are too busy doing their job for that. And I'm sure the manager is never present anyway. Who else could there be? Who touches you?!" Goku was mad now. But not burning with it yet. "The other dancers. I am not the only dancer. But I am the favorite of the whole bar. I am the only one requested and I hear it gets pretty bad when they are told I'm not there. Why do you care so much any Kakkarott? It's not like you are getting touched or you have to touch me." Vegeta snickered and Goku's face grew hot and red at the cheeks. He looked away to hide his blush.  
"I. I don't care. I was j.just wondering." 'Oh Vegeta, you think I'm caring because I'm pitying somebody having to touch you, but really I'm very jealous because they get to and I don't.' Vegeta continued walked towards the door that led outside. "Then don't worry about it. I'm leaving now." Goku was still following him. Then something struck Goku. 'Hey, he said he was already wearing barely anything when he gets to the stage, so shouldn't he be changing into whatever it is right now? Yes, maybe I'll get to see him in it.' Goku tinged at the thought of seeing Vegeta in so little. "Hey Vegeta, aren't you going to change into your exotic dancing clothes first?" Vegeta kept walking as he unlocked his car door. "There's a changing room there Kakkarott, and my outfit is already in the back of my car." Vegeta got into his car and started the engine.  
Goku wanted to take up as much as Vegeta's time as he could. He didn't want anyone touching his koi anymore than he had to allow it. So he stalled him again. "Hey Vegeta, can I see your outfit? Please?" Goku made and innocent begging face but Vegeta didn't give in. "I would show you but I'm already running late. And the boss gets really mad about that. I'm gonna get some extra beatings this time. So, if you want to see it that bad you'll have to come to the bar to see it then. And it will be on me by then. I doubt you want to see that display so I guess you'll have to wait to see it when I get home." Vegeta shut his car door and sped off.  
Goku thought about that and came to the conclusion that Vegeta would be showing it to him later when it was not on his body. He would probably change out of it before he got home. Even if he were going to keep it on for Goku to see, he wanted to go make sure that nobody touched his koi or got the impression that they owned him. 'Vegeta is mine! Nobody else's!' Goku looked down at the ground in disappointment, 'I hope he doesn't have anymore painful secrets that I don't know. But then again, maybe my secret would disgust him so bad that it pained him.but I can't tell him, I'm not even sure of it myself.' 


	2. In Past Regrets

Chapter Two: "In Past Regrets"  
  
Goku flew to the nearest bar that he knew of. As he was on his way he took in the scenery. It was already late, about 9:30 at night. The stars were out and shining bright. It was only a half moon out, as usual, and Goku felt the air rush against him as he flew. He was going rather quickly so that he didn't miss anything that Vegeta did. He was actually hoping to get there before Vegeta did. One; he wasn't even sure if he was going to the right place, so getting there first might save him some time to find the next nearest bar if he wasn't. Two; he didn't want anyone even trying to touch him while he wasn't there to stop them. Three; there was no way he was missing any part of Vegeta's dancing. They were living just a little farther back from the big city, so as Goku flew across the sky he was passing over tall buildings and tons of lights everywhere.  
He spotted the bar and searched for Vegeta's car. Just as he was searching he heard tires screeching, and sure enough, it was Vegeta pulling in. 'I guess I must've dazed off a little too much looking at the stars on my way here since he's here already.' But knowing Vegeta, that was only partly the reason Goku seemed late. Vegeta had a very bad habit of speeding. He had many tickets to prove that. 'I really don't want him to know that I'm here. Then he'll know that I wanted to see him in his outfit. That would be really embarrassing and really hard to explain.' Goku stayed in the air and kept up his barriers so that Vegeta wouldn't feel his ki and know that he was there.  
After parking his car and stepping out, Vegeta opened the back door to his car and pulled out a small black bag that he through over his shoulder. He locked his doors and put his keys in the bag. He entered the bar through a back door, swinging the bag at his back. Goku walked up to the door that he had saw Vegeta walk into and saw that it said, "Employees Only." Goku sneered at the thought of knowing what kind of employee Vegeta was and was sickened that they would call that employing at all. He walked around the building to the front and entered where everyone else did.  
Right as Goku opened the door to the bar, his ears were filled with the combination of very loud rock music and many murmuring voices of the crowd around him. As he walked through, he noticed that most of the people here were men. In fact, he still hadn't seen one woman here at all. He scratched the back of his head sheepishly and continued on. Goku got right at the foot of the stage so he could be in front. After a bit of thinking, he decided that wasn't a good idea since he didn't want Vegeta to notice him. He turned back around and walked as far away from the stage as possible, while still being able to see it. He settled in the shadows and started searching the room looking for any familiar faces while he awaited Vegeta.  
He didn't see anyone he knew. He gave up that search and just looked around in curiosity to get a hint of what kind of people these were and tried to get the reason why there were no women in sight. A stranger walked up behind him and gripped his butt. He gave a gentle squeeze while saying, "Hey baby, are you here alone?" Goku glanced at the man quickly by turning his head and nervously breathed back, "Uh, no, my uh, the person I came with is in the bathroom." He knew he was lying but he had to save his back. Or.his butt rather. The man quickly released him and walked away in search for some other lonely person to hang on tonight. Goku looked at him in disgust as he walked away through the crowd.  
The song changed to another booming rock song that Goku didn't recognize. He really never listened to music, so he doubted he would know much of any at all that night. He was getting tired of waiting so he turned to the nearest person, which was really near considering how crowded the place was. If he would've reached out his arm, not even all the way, he could've touched someone on either side of him. Good thing he wasn't claustrophobic. He tapped a man on the shoulder and the man turned bright blue eyes to him. "Yeah?" the man asked. Goku took notice of the man's shaggy blonde hair that hung just below his ear lobes and his small figure. "I am new here and I was just wondering when the dancers are going to come on stage?" Goku gave the man a friendly smile and the man smiled back. "They'll come on in just about," the man checked his watch "five minutes."  
Goku felt both relieved and surprised. He was relieved that he wouldn't have to wait much longer, and surprised that the man actually had a watch, he was starting to think that nobody here even cared about carrying one 'cause time wasn't really important to people like this. Goku tapped a man on the other side of him, seeing that the blue eyed one had already turned back around, and he didn't want to bother him again. The man ignored him at first and Goku thought he hadn't tapped him hard enough. He gave it a second shot, failed, and tried extra hard, but not too intimidating, the third time. The man slowly turned and looked pretty upset to be bothered from his conversation. "What?" Goku saw that this man had hair cut in a buzz so close to his head that he almost looked bald, and it was brown to match his eyes. "I.. I was just wondering.. well you see, I've never been here before and I wanted to know why there are no females?"  
The man's stern face changed to a mask of happiness. "Oh, so you're new huh? Want me to show you around?" Goku thought of the man who he'd first met here, the one that groped him. He noticed the same tone of voice from this man. He knew he didn't really want to just show him around here, besides, how can you show someone around in a bar? There are not many places to show. "Uh, no thanks," Goku replied nervously, "I was just wondering why there were no women, but if you don't want to answer me it's okay, I'll ask someone else." Goku flashed his best smile that he could while being this nervous. The man's face went back to his grumpy one that Goku had first seen on him. He turned back around and continued talking to his 'friends'.  
Goku decided to try for the blonde guy again. He seemed pretty nice the first time. He tapped his shoulder and the man turned right away. "May I help you?" Goku was pleased with the man being so nice again and asked his question again. "Well, that's because this is a gay bar. Women aren't allowed in this one. Some of the other gay bars allow women but this one doesn't. The owner is a strict woman hater." Goku tried to hold his mouth shut. He was shocked. He'd never been in a gay bar before. No wonder those guys were hitting on him. They probably thought he was here for the same reasons they were. "Oh, thanks." The man nodded and turned back around.  
All the lights went off and spotlights lit the stage. A big muscled man walked out into the spotlight and up to a microphone. He cleared his throat and spoke. "Welcome to our bar, Vegetossi. Its name is inspired by our most favored exotic dancer, Vegeta." Even before he said the name, Goku knew it would be Vegeta. He knew because Vegeta had hinted him on it and because he could tell by the name. The man waited while everyone applauded after his mentioning of Vegeta's name. He waited as if he always did this. After the noise went down and everyone grew silent once more he continued. "As always, we offer you great pleasure and great beverages as well. And as you all know, the opening dance will be done by Vegeta." Everyone gave their screams, catcalls, and claps again. The sound died down. "Then it will be preceded by our following dancers. We are doing the same style as usual, but have something special for you all coming up soon."  
The man left the stage and everyone was going wild again, most of them screaming things for Vegeta. Goku heard someone ask if the man that had just made the announcements was the boss or not and someone answered with a no. Goku presumed that he was not the only person that was new here. So, the boss was going to give Vegeta extra beatings for being late huh? And that wasn't the big bad guy. That guy was pretty big; Goku wondered just how big the boss was now. He was also wondering what the special thing was that the announcer had mentioned. The light on the stage dimmed. The music died. And then it started coming back to life. It was softer at first and then grew louder. A song by Marilyn Manson came on that Goku couldn't recall. He only knew the artist by hearing this song blasting from his son's room before.  
Vegeta walked out onto the stage and the light brightened, but still not to the brightness that it was for the announcer. Didn't want to hurt Vegeta's eyes he guessed. There were three poles on the stage. One on either side and one in the middle. The stage was huge. Plenty of moving room. Goku thought that meant that more than one dancer came on at a time sometimes. The music blurred to its loudest peak and Vegeta was grinding his hips to the beat of it. Goku stared in awe as Vegeta ran his hands all over himself while swinging and swaying his body. Goku found it very hard to keep his ki down as he became hotter and hotter with tension.  
His mouth dropped open and his eyes widened. Vegeta was dressed, if you want to call it dressed, in leather straps and barely nothing more. There was nothing on his body except for those straps. Some went across his chest, but left his nipples showing. Others went around his thighs. Some around his waist, and two or three of them were crossed over his private. When he turned Goku saw that no straps covered his bottom. He also noticed that the straps were all hooked together to one big loop that stayed at the middle of his back by chain links. The loop was silver and so were the links that held the straps in place.  
Somehow Goku managed to keep his ki down but not the flush in his cheeks. He could feel the heat in his face rising and new it must be really red. He almost tried to hide it but realized that it was dark where he stood and that everyone was focused on Vegeta anyway and wouldn't even be looking at him. He saw Vegeta glancing over the crowd as he danced. He lowered his head but made no other movements so he wouldn't get attention from Vegeta's eyes. The rhythm of the music was very fast and so were the small sayjin's movements. Vegeta was truly professional at this. Goku didn't wonder why Vegeta was their favorite. He was perfectly sexy and had to be the best dancer in the universe.  
Goku felt his pants tighten over his newly formed bulge. He was embarrassed but knew nobody would see it right now anyway. He hoped the lights didn't come on anytime soon because he didn't want anyone to see he was enjoying the show. Vegeta's body was shiny and slick with sweat now. He was working it to the max. Goku felt a smile spread across his lips that had to look full of lust. The song died down again and Vegeta ended up in a very tempting position on the stage. He was sitting on his knees with his back arched back very far and his head falling behind him with his tall spiked hair almost reaching the floor.  
Goku watched the heavy rise and fall of his chest and the lights went out completely. Vegeta exited the stage and the announcer was back on. The spotlight hit him casting a shadow of his own shape behind him. He had the microphone in his hand now since he had moved the stand for it off the stage for Vegeta to dance. "I hope you enjoyed that men. But, that was just the opening dance. Don't worry, Vegeta will be back to please you." The crowd made their noises again and Goku noticed that his bulge was only slightly going down. He also saw many other men caressing themselves from the pleasure they had gotten from seeing the sayjin move. Goku was very jealous of that.  
"Next, we present to you our special for the night. I will step aside and let the boss take it from here." A few gasps came from the crowd while the man walked away. Another man entered with the microphone now. This caused many more gasps. He was the biggest thing ever. He was about ten times the size of the first muscular man. He had green spiked hair. And of course, Goku knew who he was. It was the legendary sayjin, Brolly. 'So, this is the owner huh? I should've guessed.' Goku stared and wondered what the boss had to do with the special. Then it hit him, 'Vegeta said that the boss was going to give him some extra beatings for being late, and there he is. I can't believe he takes being beaten by that thing. That has to hurt beyond imagination. I don't want to know how he does it.'  
A very deep voice came with that body. Which wasn't very surprising to anyone. No gasps came when he spoke, though the smoothness of his voice was intriguing. "I have decided to give you your special. Many of you here have a fetish for blood. I have noticed. I can tell these things. Don't ask how. Anyway, my gift to you has come to me because one of my dancers has disappointed me by showing up late tonight. And when they show up late, they know the consequences." As Brolly searched the crowd, Goku was thinking worriedly. 'Oh no, I'm part of the reason he's late. Should I just speak up now and save Vegeta whatever is coming to him? Or will I be punished then too? I wouldn't think so, since I don't work here. But you never know with these strange people. He mentioned blood. That means Vegeta is going to bleed for his punishment. I don't like this at all.'  
Brolly gave a small movement with his hand and two large bodyguards drug Vegeta in from behind the stage. Vegeta didn't look happy at all. He knew what was coming and had it before. He wasn't struggling but he looked as if he already tried. His legs were dragging behind him as the guards moved him forward. His head fell down to face the ground as the men approached the boss. The two men laid Vegeta down on his stomach and bowed to Brolly. "Master." They both said it in unison. 'Oh great, he is more than just a boss to some of them. He is their master. I hope he is not that to Vegeta. Master can only mean that he has claimed them. And Vegeta better not be claimed by anyone.'  
He nodded his head and the men left the stage. Vegeta just lay there still and silent. Brolly drew a long whip from his belt loop behind him. There were many "ooohs" and "aaahs." Brolly looked into the crowd. "Your gift is to see the one who disobeyed me be beaten bloody with this whip. Some special volunteers will be chosen to lick up his blood when the beating is finished." The people in the crowd started jumping up and down in excitement and raising their hands. Goku just stood there bewildered. "Nobody will be picked just yet. Wait until his dues have been paid. Then I will personally choose you. But don't take the choosing personally, it will be very random, as I do not know any of you."  
Brolly studied the crowd as they all stood quietly, waiting. Goku was still debating with himself on whether or not to speak up and take the blame or not. Brolly set his eyes on Goku and that made him snap. "Wait! It's my fault! Please don't punish him! I made him late!" Goku was yelling past the whole room of people to Brolly. An amused smile appeared on Brolly's face. "Ah, a volunteer." Goku jumped back. "I thought you said you weren't taking volunteers yet. And besides, you shouldn't do anything to him, it was all my fault, honest." Brolly's smile widened. "I said I wasn't taking volunteers for the blood yet. But you spoke up just in time to be the one to whip him for me if you'd like." Goku stared at him and kept a blank expression on his face. "I think I should feel honored for the offer, but I just said that you shouldn't do anything to him because I am the one to blame."  
Goku was losing his patients now. There was no way he was going to hurt Vegeta either. "So I heard. Are you saying that you wish to be punished in his place?" Brolly waited for an answer and was actually surprised when he got one. "Well, if there is no other way to get him out of taking it, then yes, I will take it for him. But if you would just be nice and let it go, I would very much appreciate that." Brolly laughed. And it filled the room in a loud, shocking sound. "Well, you must not know me very well to even ask me to be nice. It is either you or him. But one of you is taking the punishment. I do not waste my precious time on anyone. I did not come out here and get my guests' hopes up for nothing. I will give them the show I have introduced to them.  
"Then I will take it for him." Goku just noticed that Vegeta was staring dead at him. Vegeta's eyes were filled with an emotion that Goku couldn't quite place. "No, Kakkarott, I will take it. I have taken it before and I can surely take it again. You will stay where you are and enjoy." Vegeta almost added "it's not that bad anyway" but he decided against it because that would probably make Brolly hit him harder this time. That would surely be that bad. Vegeta only escaped without scars since he was a sayjin and they healed faster than people did. But any harder and no matter what he was, he'd have scars. "How can I enjoy seeing you get hurt like that?" Goku looked as confused as he felt. Vegeta had told him to enjoy it as if he actually thought he would. 'Do people really like this?' Goku thought to himself. But he knew the answer since he had already had a taste of what the people here were like.  
"Well maybe you won't enjoy it. But you won't interrupt it either. Stay where you are. If you wish to feel this then start working here and piss him off and you can." Brolly's face was empty of any emotion but pure bliss at this moment. Goku was enraged. "I see that you two know each other. That is great. Since you seem to not be taking his place for him now, I have another position for you to take up when I am finished whipping him. I'm sure you'll except this offer." Brolly smiled, baring teeth, and lifted the whip over his head. Goku almost protested but wanted to get it over with. He was sure Vegeta did too.  
The whip struck down and the cracking sound of the whip hitting the flesh on Vegeta's back echoed through the room. Over and over and over he beat him. The whole time Vegeta remained silent and still. Like he was dead or completely numb and couldn't feel a thing. Goku knew that he'd at least be twitching. Brolly was hitting him with what looked like almost full force. That had to be a lot since he was the strongest sayjin ever. Finally, blood was trickling down Vegeta's back and onto his sides. But Brolly still didn't stop. He kept hitting him like he would do it until Vegeta was raw. The thought sickened Goku but he didn't say anything to stop him. He didn't want to delay Vegeta's pain any longer. It would be better the sooner it was done.  
Every blow made Goku wince and twitch his shoulders. He didn't know how Vegeta took this so well. But maybe, he didn't take it so well after it was done. Maybe privately Vegeta cried when it was over with and there was nobody there to see his tears. But Goku had never seen Vegeta cry before. Nobody had. Vegeta's back was reduced to a bloody mess. There was no longer any of that tan flesh showing, just the crimson color of his blood pouring out and around his back. It was flowing very quickly now. Goku knew that no human would be able to handle the blood loss that Vegeta was about to take. The whip hit him in some of the same exact spots every once in a while. That was what hurt the most. Vegeta could feel the thin leather re-entering his deep wounds over and over again. But still, he held back all of his cries of agony. If he made any noise, he would disgrace his boss and be punished more.  
Goku grew very impatient as he eagerly waited for Vegeta's beating to end. If this didn't end soon, Vegeta's back was going to end up looking like just a bunch of meat and blood. Goku's eyes narrowed at Brolly. Finally, Brolly drew up the whip the farthest over his head out of any of the times he hit him, and drew it right back down harder than he had ever before. Only this produced a large gasp from Vegeta's mouth as his head shot up in pain. His eyes were very wide and looking out at the crowd except it didn't look like he even noticed they were there. He made a sound as if he couldn't get enough air. Goku waited for Vegeta's shoulders to start trembling to show that he was crying. But it never happened. Vegeta just let his head drop back down and fell still again.  
Goku knew that he would never be able to encounter that much pain and still be as silent and still as a dead man. He admired Vegeta for his pride. Everyone was well aware of Vegeta and the pride that he kept so proudly all the time. He would never show a weakness in himself. The only weakness that anyone knew he had was his cold-heartedness. They also knew that he really did have the same emotions as they did though. He was just better at hiding those feelings than anyone else. No voices were coming from the audience. Goku looked around seeing that many of the men's faces were full of pleasure and others full of desire for the blood. Since Goku was a sayjin, he had a very good sense of smell and could smell the metallic smell of Vegeta's blood from where he stood.  
The smell did not arouse him as it did others, but he didn't find it gross either. He knew that he would like to lap it up with his tongue as much as any of them would. But since he didn't taste it at the moment, he was neutral. No feelings were in him except pity, sadness, and anger. He felt so bad for Vegeta and so very mad at Brolly. Brolly clicked his fingers and the two men returned taking the whip from his hand and sharing the blood on it. They were viciously licking it off of the end of the weapon. Goku was surprised that they didn't start fighting over it. As they continued licking it their tongues touched here and there. They didn't seem to mind at all, as if it were an everyday thing.  
Goku figured that it probably was. "Now, I will take volunteers for the cleaning of the blood. We don't want to waste this beautiful treat. And we don't want to spoil the stage floor either." Brolly spoke in that same amused voice as before. Goku knew that if he ever did that to anyone he would only feel guilt. This man showed none. Everyone shot their hands in the air and jumped and pushed around each other. Goku didn't really like the thought of anyone but him tasting any part of Vegeta. So, he quickly levitated above the crowd, taking advantage of the fact that they were only human. He simply kept his gaze on Brolly as he rose to the roof and raised his hand. He gave a threatening face as he did it that said, "If you don't pick me, you will pay". Goku knew that he was much weaker than Brolly. But he did it anyway to try.  
Brolly hushed everyone in the room with a wave of his hand that cut across the air in front of him. "I choose you." He pointed to Goku who was still floating in the air. Everyone expressed their feelings of disappointment at once with groans and rude comments. Goku nodded and flew to the stage. When his feet touched the floor he looked down at Vegeta and then up at Brolly again. He was waiting for Brolly to tell him what to do. Brolly returned the same nod that Goku gave him and backed up to give him more private space. Goku got to his knees slowly and lowered his head to the floor. He felt and looked like an animal as he started lapping at the blood on the floor like a cat would with milk.  
The audience seemed to both be enjoying themselves watching him and envying him doing so. When the blood on the floor was cleared, Goku took Vegeta's still unmoving body in his arms and lifted him onto his lap as he sat back on his knees. There was blood on the other side of his body that Goku hadn't got to yet. He ignored it and started licking Vegeta's small but broad back. Vegeta felt Goku's warm, moist tongue against his skin. It both stung and felt good. For the most part, it stung. 'If only I didn't have open wounds on my back as he did this. Then it would only be pleasurable.' Vegeta caught himself thinking and then mentally slapped himself for imagining such a thing.  
He felt that his sudden thought was wrong and he didn't know why it came to mind. Goku finished with the surface of Vegeta's back after running his tongue in one last long stroke inside of one of Vegeta's wounds. It brought a shuddering sigh from Vegeta and Goku jerked back because he knew he had hurt him. Goku could feel the flow of the warm blood running down his throat. He licked his lips clean and looked behind himself at Brolly. He was still holding the limp Vegeta in his lap as he said, "Have someone else finish the blood on the floor. I would like to go bandage up his back now." Goku started rising to his feet with Vegeta cradled like a baby against his chest.  
Brolly laughed. "No, he is not done working for me tonight yet. When he is finished you may do as you please with him. But for now he is mine. Someone else can finish the blood though." Brolly looked over the lustful crowd and pointed to another man. Goku didn't even look at the man as he entered onto the stage to clean up the rest of Vegeta's fluid. The man knelt down the same as Goku had and began drinking up the blood. Soft moaning sounds came from his throat as he swallowed every bit of it. Goku ignored it and kept his eyes locked with Brolly's. "You mean you actually want him to continue working in this condition?" "He has done it many times before. He will do it again. He knew what he would get for being late. Even if it was your fault, he decided to take it himself. This was his decision. He can take it like a man."  
Goku was suddenly very angry but knew better than to argue. He placed Vegeta back down on the floor and noticed that Vegeta let his legs fall first so he could stand on his own again. "Are you going to be alright Vegeta?" Goku was concerned. Vegeta nodded and tried to wave Goku away. Goku reached out to touch Vegeta's arm but withdrew. He got the hint; Vegeta didn't want to be babied. So at that, he retreated from the stage and took his place in the front this time since he was no longer trying to hide. "What is the offer that you think I would so gladly accept now, Brolly?" Goku asked with a questioning look on his face. He really had no idea what it could be. Brolly looked at him and smiled. "Well, I did say that Vegeta is not done yet tonight. That means he will be dancing more. I thought that you would like to be on stage with him as he does so. You don't have to dance, but he could still touch you and rub up against you as he dances." Brolly reflected Goku's questioning look back at him.  
"That depends, are you going to make that offer to someone else if I refuse?" Goku wouldn't do it if he didn't have to. He didn't want Vegeta to notice how much he would enjoy himself if he were in that position. Brolly gave a small shake of his head. Goku had to accept. He wouldn't let anyone else do that either. That would make him too jealous and he didn't think he would be able to hold his anger back. "I accept then." Goku returned to the stage once again. "Well, that is nice. But before he dances again, I have two other dancers to perform for now. Vegeta can take a short break while his fellow dancers do their job for the night." Goku felt better hearing that Vegeta would at least get a break. This might give him a chance to get yelled at for accepting the position too. That was the only bad thing about Vegeta's break.  
Vegeta and Goku walked off of the stage and to the back of the room together. Many hands reached for Vegeta on his way back. Goku hit some of the hands away and Vegeta just let them rub against him. Goku kept his mouth shut but kept backing them off. "I can't believe this. I will not dance that way when you are the one I have to be touching Kakkarott. That is utterly disgusting." Goku felt hurt but turned his head to Vegeta to speak. "How can that be so gross to you when you have to do this every night? And if I didn't know any better, I'd say you enjoy doing it. You let them touch you in such ways Vegeta." Vegeta looked away from him. "It is because you are only a minor friend of mine. They are just strangers. It seems odd that I'd feel comfortable with strangers like that, but I would feel much worse with you because then I know I will have to go back home and face you remembering what happened tonight."  
"If I'm only a minor friend then why are you letting me live with you?" Vegeta looked back at Goku. "Well, I suppose you are a good friend instead of a minor one. But that doesn't mean that I can stand you most of the time. It's not like I am around you all the time at home. We mostly avoid each other's presence." Goku knew that Vegeta was right. He didn't like this truth though. He wanted to be more than just good friends. He knew Vegeta was only saying the good part. Really they were only friends. If they were good friends, they wouldn't avoid each other. But Goku figured that Vegeta just didn't want to hurt his feelings again.  
"Well, it's too late now, I already made the offer. And I'm not going to back down now and look like a sissy just because you don't like it." Goku was lying. He really would back down if it were anyone else. The only reason that he didn't is because he didn't want anyone else to have this opportunity. He hoped Vegeta didn't argue. He had a strong feeling that he would lose that. "Whatever, I guess we will have to deal with it now. Why did you say yes anyway?" Goku's face changed colors instantly. He looked the opposite way of Vegeta to hide it. He couldn't think of a lie quick enough. So he acted like he just didn't hear Vegeta. He noticed that the music had come back on and there were two new dancers performing on the stage now.  
Vegeta gripped Goku's shoulders and turned him around. Goku hoped his blush was gone. He figured it must've been because Vegeta didn't say anything about it. He just repeated his question again. By this time Goku had thought of an excuse. "Because I didn't want to seem like I was afraid. And I didn't want to have to explain a no answer." He thought that was a good enough lie. Vegeta seemed to buy it. He pondered it for a second and then regretfully nodded. "Okay, but never ever do it again. I would really like it if you never came here again while I'm working." Goku never wanted to come here again anyway. But he didn't want Vegeta to either. "Well, I don't want you to come here ever again either. I want you to find a different job. A better one, you can do better than this Vegeta. You have before."  
Goku was trying to convince him. "Why did you stop working at the office anyway?" Vegeta's face fell to shame. "I.. I was.. I was really lonely. I mean, at the office, all I had was myself. I wanted a job where I could see people other than my son. And here, there are so many people who admire me. I feel wanted and loved here." Goku knew right then that that must be why Vegeta started drugs and drinking in the first place. He felt that nobody cared. Goku wanted to prove him very wrong. "Look, Vegeta, I need to talk to you really bad when we get home. So lets just stop our conversation right now and let you get your work over with. Then we can talk at home later. Besides, I'm sick of yelling over this music just to be heard. And it's hard to hear you. How many more rounds do you have to do?"  
"Only one, I am the opening and closing act. Sometimes I do more in between too." Vegeta winced as someone passed him by from behind and their arm rubbed against his open cuts. He seemed to agree to talk later since he didn't protest against it. Or maybe he was too busy thinking about the pain he was feeling right now in his back. Goku had a lot to talk about with him. He had a lot of questions too. The lights changed their brightness several times while Goku and Vegeta were talking. The announcer appeared back on stage and called Vegeta up again to do the last dance. Goku almost forgot that he had to go up too. He quickly went to the stage following Vegeta's pace. He guessed Vegeta didn't want to upset Brolly again for delaying.  
Goku didn't blame him at all for that. "Goku," Vegeta said as he turned to him right in front of the steps to the stage off to the side, "I regret ever starting to work here. It only happened because of a bad past with these types of things." Goku was surprised that Vegeta told him that and stared back into his face. "I regret ever meeting you. Just because if I hadn't then I wouldn't have to talk to you so badly later." Vegeta frowned because he didn't quite understand. He knew he would understand later though. After they talked everything would become clear. So he shrugged it off and continued moving to the stage. Goku was following close behind.  
They both walked into the spotlight, which was centered in the middle of the stage. The light dimmed again as it had for Vegeta the very first time. Goku could feel his palms sweating already. He felt a fine tremble start in his legs, as he stood still waiting for things to start. "See that chair over there? Sit in it and stay there for the rest of the time we are up here. That is all you have to do." Vegeta whispered the instructions to Goku. Goku did as he was told. He felt a little bit better when he sat down because he didn't think his weak knees would hold him much longer. Another song that Goku had heard from his son's bedroom by Rob Zombie came on. This beat was fast and hard too.  
Vegeta gave a small sigh of obligation a second before he started moving to match the music. He was doing more of the seductive sways that he was doing before. Goku started sweating more on his body now. His palms were already soaked. Vegeta swung his hips over in front of where Goku sat and straddled his legs around Goku's own. With one leg on each side of Goku's lap, Vegeta started wiggling around and pulling himself closer to Goku's face and chest. He grabbed Goku's collar on his shirt and started pulling his head forward as if to kiss him.  
Goku felt himself become aroused once more as he watched and felt Vegeta move on him. Right as Goku felt it, so did Vegeta because Vegeta's head shot up right when he noticed it. He stared into Goku's eyes for a second and then continued on so he wouldn't hold things off. Right before their lips touched, Vegeta pushed his hands against Goku's chest quickly sending himself off of him. He was standing again and doing that same hip grinding as before. Everyone seemed to love the hip movements the most. By the sound of their cheers they liked the way that Vegeta ran his hands over his own body just as much. Vegeta strutted back over to Goku and was once again in his lap. He was facing the other way this time though. The audience had a nice side view of everything.  
Vegeta began rubbing his butt between Goku's legs. That made the audience let out their loudest screams yet. People were pushing and shoving to get to the front to be the closest to the action that they could get. Goku felt his pants begin to squeeze against himself, as he grew more and more excited. Vegeta swung around and started massaging Goku's chest muscles. He then lifted Goku's shirt over his head and threw it to the side. Goku let him, not wanting to make him mad for ruining things. Vegeta started playing with Goku's nipples and moving his hips in circular motions at the same time. Goku fought the urge to touch Vegeta back and return the favors that he was receiving. He also didn't want to cause Vegeta pain by touching his back.  
Vegeta got to his knees, spreading Goku's legs apart. He began licking Goku's stomach. He let his tongue move over every muscle and dipped it into ever line in between each of them. Goku let out sigh after sigh and many shuddering breaths. Vegeta obviously noticed all of Goku's excitement because every time that Goku showed it Vegeta would make a quick glance at his face. Every time he did so he saw no emotions but pure bliss in Goku's eyes. And Goku saw no emotion but wonder and confusion in Vegeta's. Goku forgot about the noisy crowd for a few seconds, concentrating on the wet warmth on his skin. As he began to hear the crowd again, the music was softening. It got quieter and quieter until it ended completely.  
Goku was both sad and relieved that it was over. He liked it very much, but he was about to lose control. The audience gave their wide and long share of applause and screams and the announcer returned to the stage again. Vegeta and Goku rushed out of the room while they heard the announcer saying, ".. and we hope you all enjoyed yourselves. Make sure you all.." His voice trailed off as the door closed behind them. Goku decided to ride home with Vegeta. He sat in the passenger side of the car while Vegeta went to the side door again to get his black bag.  
Goku saw him coming back with the bag and a pant leg hanging out of the top of it. He knew his normal clothes were in there. That is what he brought his outfit in. "You're not going to change out of it first?" Vegeta threw the bag to the back seat as he started the car. "Usually I do but I thought you would like to get out of there and cool down as quickly as possible." Vegeta snickered and Goku's face was burning once more. He didn't know what to say to that so he just sat in silence and buckled himself in. Vegeta let it go and peeled out of the parking lot. They were on their way home to start talking about past regrets and other things. 


	3. Twisted Past

A/N: okay I just want to thank those of you who reviewed. Next time u review please leave your e-mail address so that I can get back to you. I like to reply to people when they send me reviews.  
  
I would also like to tell Timba that I will be mentioning the piercing again. I'm glad u like them, so do I.  
  
Anyone who reviews any of my chapters please leave your e-mail addy. Thx. Now enjoy the third chapter. I stayed awake way too long to do it because I kept getting interrupted with phone calls.  
  
Secrets Revealed  
Chapter Three: "Twisted Past"  
  
Vegeta pulled into the garage and turned off the car. Goku sat still for a moment and didn't even undo his seatbelt. Vegeta looked over at him as he opened his door. He noticed that Goku's face was still at a blushing state. Vegeta didn't really feel bad about it, he actually felt rather flattered and confused about it at the same time. 'If anything I thought Kakkarott would hate it there. Never did I imagine that after what he just encountered that he would be blushing. But then again I should've guessed the blush would come since he was rather aroused at the time. I just never thought he'd even get aroused about it in the first place.' Vegeta was thinking to himself and then noticed he was staring at Goku and Goku was staring right back. Goku was lost in the depths of Vegeta's eyes just as Vegeta was realizing he was even looking at him.  
Vegeta couldn't help but notice Goku's eyes lower to look down the sitting length of Vegeta's body. Vegeta then felt his own cheeks redden. When Goku slowly brought his eyes back up to Vegeta's face and saw the color it created a small smile on Goku's face. 'Hmmm maybe this means I can get revenge with him for him making me feel so embarrassed.' Goku thought. 'And all I'm doing right now is looking at him.' He turned his head down to his seatbelt to undo it as he thought of the possibilities. He stopped thinking because he didn't want to make his face grow back to the shade that it was before. Right now he just needed to work on getting it to reduce back down to its normal peachy color.  
At the same time, Goku and Vegeta both opened their doors and got out. Since it was Vegeta's house, Goku let Vegeta walk in front of him to open the door that led into the house from inside of the garage. He felt stupid for letting him go first because now he had to look at his small tight ass while he walked ahead of him. He did like it, but if Vegeta were in his position it might help him get even more revenge. Goku started to think of it as more than revenge. He actually wanted to see if he could make the Prince blush more. He wanted to push him as far as he could until Vegeta couldn't take it and tried to ravish him. Goku smiled at the image in his head of Vegeta being forceful in that way with him. Again, he had to clear away the thought before his face said that it was too late.  
Vegeta unlocked the door and hung his keys on a hook just inside of the door. Goku came in behind him and closed it. "Make sure you lock the door back up Kakkarott." Vegeta demanded. Goku turned and locked the door. As he was locking it, Vegeta used it as an excuse to examine Goku's body from behind. When Goku turned back around, Vegeta was too slow to remove his eyes from his backside. Goku quickly turned his head to hide any blushing that might come up. When he noticed that his face still felt cool and not hot, he turned his head back to Vegeta. It was way too silent for either of them to stand. The silence just made the tension grow more.  
Silence has its ways of saying lots of things in so little time. And right now it was saying that both of the men were rather interested in looking at each other in new ways right now. Well, secretly, not all new ways for Goku. He had looked at him like this for a long time. 'Has Vegeta ever looked at me like this before without me noticing? Has he ever watched me sleep like I have him?' Goku knew that there was only one way to get his many questions answered. He wondered if he'd be able to detect it if Vegeta lied to him with his answers. Guess he'd find out soon enough. Or maybe it wouldn't be soon enough. After all, they still had to talk about other things; things that Vegeta would rather not talk about.  
Vegeta walked into one of the many living rooms in the house and sat down on one end of the couch. Without invitation, Goku sat on the other end of the same black couch. He dropped his gaze to the floor and waited for Vegeta to say something first. After about three minutes of silence, Goku spoke first. "So, you said something about your past, and something about how it has to do with your new job. What is it?" Vegeta knew he wouldn't forget it and let it go. So he decided to talk and get it over with. Goku saw this as a way to let them get closer to each other. Not physically, but emotionally, just a way to get to know each other more. Vegeta looked at Goku and Goku sensed it and brought his own eyes to Vegeta's.  
'Please see the pain in my eyes and tell me that I don't have to tell you.' Vegeta thought. Goku did see the emotion in his eyes, but that made him want to know even more. "Vegeta, I know this might be somewhat of a touchy subject for you, but I would really like to know. I want to know something about your past. After all, I do live with you. And I think that each other is all we really have right now. Even if you do have the people you work with, you can't really consider them friends. I have other friends, but I wouldn't ever be able to share every detail of my past with them. Well, that is if I had much of a past. I mean if I were in your position I wouldn't be able to tell all of them." Vegeta really thought about what Goku was saying to him.  
With a sigh, Vegeta's lips parted to speak. "Okay, we'll take it from the beginning then. I told you that I regretted working where I work now, and the only reason that I do is because of a bad past with this stuff. Well, when I was very young, I'd say about eight years old, you were new on my planet. You were just a baby. Of course your power level was pathetic. My dad was King of all sayjins and I was Prince of the race. Then along came that stupid lizard. That ugly freak that called himself Fr. fr. Oh, it's no use, I can't even say his name, it. scares me too much. I mean . it makes me sick. Anyway, that sick being decided that he wanted to take over. My dad could've beat him, but not with all of the men that he had. His army surpassed ours.  
"So, my father simply let him take over. He gave him the reigns. He put up no fight except for maybe a couple of arguments. My dad got sick of it and left. He was going to take me with him, but the 'new ruler' forbid it. He made me stay with him. He told my father that it was because he needed my power. So, my dad just up and left me just like that, sad but true. Well, what he told my father was a very big lie. He did use my power, but he had enough power with him and his goons that he didn't really need mine though. That wasn't the real reason that he wanted to keep me at all. He used me to satisfy other needs of his. His pleasurable needs were what he wanted from me. And, being anyone in their right mind, I refused. The first time he asked something of me, I yelled at him for even thinking that I would ever do anything with him.  
"Well, willingly I wouldn't, but by force anybody would have to. Unless they were stronger than him, which I was not." Vegeta's eyes went down to the floor because he couldn't bear looking into someone's eyes as he told something this hurtful to them. Goku noticed this and tried to comfort him. "It's okay Vegeta. It's all over now. I don't need you to give me every detail, in fact, I would like it if you would leave the details out." Vegeta felt relieved hearing that. It would be much easier without the details. "Thank you Kakkarott." Goku wouldn't have been able to believe that Vegeta actually thanked anyone for anything, but right now he could.  
"Yeah, he forced me to do things that I would never do out of my own want. His men just laughed it off. Not in front of him they didn't, but they laughed at me, which made it worse. Having to do it is one thing, having people know and make fun of you for it is another. But not only was I forced to do things to him; he did things to me also. And every time that it ended, I would go throw up. I spilled my guts every single day and night. I was not fed anything but small portions of his leftovers from him and his men. I think that maybe that has something to do with why I'm so short and small. I do hate being in this shape, but I can't fix it now." Goku thought of how much he loved Vegeta's shape and smallness. "It's okay Vegeta, you look really good like that." He interrupted. He didn't mean to put so much emphasis on the really good part. But there was no sense in trying to take it back now. It'd only make him look worse.  
Vegeta let his mouth drop just a bit at hearing that compliment coming from Goku. Then he closed it back up and tried to forget about it. 'He was probably just trying to comfort me.' Vegeta thought reassuringly to himself. "This went on for years and years and years. I thought it would never stop. If he could've helped it then it would've never stopped. But thanks to my escaping when I was a man and his death later on it did. While I was there, I was more than just his personal slave for in a bedroom. I was a sight for all to see. I was made to dance like I do now. I had to perform things like I do now in front of him and his higher-class men. There were never any women there either. So now you probably wonder why I'd go back to doing that now since I hated it so much then. Well, I do it now because I feel that that is the only reason that I was put on this earth. I was only born so I could pleasure other people. My soul purpose is to be a pleasure slave to anyone who wants it. I am of no use in any other way.  
"So I might as well do what God has intended me to do in life. While I was there I was whipped and badly abused. Just like I am now by Brolly. At least the people that I have to touch now are not gross looking or anything. Thank God for at least granting me that. Granting me life was the wrong thing to do. I would rather be dead than do this; the only reason that I don't kill myself is because that would be very weak. It's just running away from your problems. The other reason is because I fear that I will meet up with 'him' in Hell again. I mean I know that even if I don't kill myself I am going to Hell. But at least I can make this sad life last a little longer than that. I would like to delay my death as much as possible for only that reason." Goku had tears in his eyes by now. They were already running down his cheeks and more threatened to fall. He was at least able to hold his sobbing sounds inside though.  
"Well, that about sums it up Kakkarott. That is why I do what I do. That is why I am where I am. That is why I live like I live. That is why I cry every single night. Just cry myself to sleep even when I'm not tired because the crying exhausts me. I hope that you got the information that you wanted. I hope you are satisfied with the answers to my life." Vegeta shot up in a second and stormed upstairs into his bedroom. Goku felt the guiltiest that he's ever felt in his entire life right now. He made Vegeta bring out the things that he feared. Goku thought he would never forgive himself for this.  
After debating with himself about what to do, Goku got up and went to the room that Vegeta just slammed the door to. Goku knew that Vegeta was crying. With his good hearing for being a sayjin, he could hear the fragile man sobbing. He knocked lightly on the door. 'I knew he'd come knocking! Why can't he just leave me alone? He's already done enough for tonight!' "You've done enough for tonight Kakkarott! Leave me alone now!" Goku felt like dying right then and there. But there was no way he was taking the chances of leaving Vegeta alone right now. "Vegeta, I'm so sorry. Really, you'll never know how sorry I am. Please let me in. I need to talk to you. I promise I won't ask you anymore about your life. I swear I just need to talk to you. You don't even have to say anything to me. Please, please, please, pl.." Goku started crying just as Vegeta was now. He couldn't even speak anymore. He slid down to the floor leaning against the door.  
Vegeta couldn't resist Goku's sad begging at his door. But he wasn't going to give in and open the door either. Goku took in a deep breath and stood up. He didn't even bother wiping away the hot streams running down the sides of his face. He hoped that the door wasn't locked, and to his surprise it wasn't. He thrust the door open and then shut it behind him. He walked over to the bed that Vegeta was laying on. He saw Vegeta's face buried in the pillow. He saw his small shoulders shaking violently. Goku sat down on the bed right beside him.  
Since Vegeta was so much smaller than Goku and Goku had sayjin strength, he lifted Vegeta's trembling body and cradled him in his lap. He pressed Vegeta's head against his chest just below his shoulder and started rubbing his hair with one hand as he supported Vegeta's back with the other. 'This poor thing sure had a twisted past.' Goku thought but didn't dare say it out loud. He didn't want to say something that Vegeta already knew and make him worse for no reason. So he just sat there holding the small man for a while longer. He gently began rocking back and forth.  
In this position most people would remember when their mother used to rock them when they were young. But Vegeta had never had this done to him by anyone before. Having it done now made him badly wish that he had. 'Is this a little taste of what it feels like to be loved?' Vegeta was thinking to himself while Goku continued back and forth. 'If it is then I would really want to feel more. This is so soothing.' Vegeta's crying was going down. He was feeling a little tired now. Most of the blood on his back was done dripping by now. But some clear liquid was still in every single wound right now. Goku was still rocking him back and forth and stroking his hair. Vegeta let his eyes close and he just lay there enjoying the comfort that he was feeling.  
Never in his life did Vegeta think he would feel so safe in someone's arms. He never even thought he would ever be held by anyone. Of course he had been hugged before. Even by someone that he was married to before. But Bulma's hugs never really affected Vegeta. She just didn't do it for him. Nobody ever did. To his surprise, this seemed to be doing a lot for him though. It comforted him, made him feel safe, made him feel wanted and loved, and it made him feel very good. He got that warm tingly feeling inside. He wasn't really accustomed to this feeling, but he liked it anyway.  
He let all of these new feelings sink in and flow all around him while Goku was cradling him. Goku was looking down at him wondering if he was sleeping. Now Vegeta's sobs were completely stopped. He was only moving enough to show that he was breathing. Goku felt Vegeta's rise and falls in breath and was glad that he was even alive after what he almost did that night in this very room. Goku looked around the room in remembrance of the other night. He saw the images of the needle and Vegeta's body walking over to him in the bed. He saw Vegeta fall again and saw himself catch him. He shook his head ridding it of the scene that was replaying. The computer screen was turned off at the moment. The only way that there was any way to see at all was that same light from the stars and moon. It was only 3:10 in the morning. So the sun wouldn't come out just yet.  
Right at that moment, Goku wished the sun would never come up again. Any little excuse for him to hold Vegeta for as long as he could made him happy. Finally, Vegeta raised his head and looked at Goku. Vegeta's own tears were gone and not evident at all because they had wiped away on Goku's shirt. The only evidence that he cried at all were his puffy, red eyes. Goku looked down at Vegeta's soft face. Vegeta noticed then that he didn't want Goku to see his soft side. He didn't even want to have a soft side. "Let me go Kakkarott this is stupid!" Vegeta blurted out and ruined the moment. Vegeta struggled out of Goku's arms and Goku didn't try to stop him. When Vegeta was out of Goku's hold he sat on the bed beside Goku. Goku turned his body to face Vegeta and curled one leg placing his foot beside the inside thigh of his other leg and let that other leg hang off the edge of the bed. Vegeta sat with both legs folded under him.  
Goku knew that Vegeta was just trying to hide his emotions again. So he didn't feel too hurt when Vegeta had his little outburst. But he did wish that he could've held him longer. But now it was time to get to the point. He had after all said that he wanted to talk to Vegeta. "Now it's your turn to talk. You said that you regretted ever meeting me because then you wouldn't have to talk to me so badly later. Well, it's later now and you have to talk. What is it that is so important that you have to talk to me about?" Vegeta questioned Goku knowing that he would get an answer. Goku forgot all about saying that and now couldn't imagine answering truthfully to Vegeta. The thing he wanted to say was far too intense and it would probably make Vegeta feel even worse than he did now. So, Goku decided to be honest. "Well Vegeta, I would love to tell you, but I really don't want to make you feel worse than you already do. And I'm pretty sure this would make it a lot worse.  
"In fact, you'd probably try to kill me and then leave and kill yourself." Vegeta hadn't imagined that it would be anything that serious. He didn't even think it would be bad at all. But just as anyone else would be, he was more interested in hearing it now. It's one of those things that when someone tells you that you really don't want to know, you say that you really do, then it turns out that you didn't want to and you would rather die than live with that knowledge. Well, at least that's what Goku thought at the time. "Well, you didn't give me sympathy when you saw that I didn't want to talk. I still had to talk, so do you. So just tell me now and get it over with. I'm actually feeling better now that my turn is done." Really he was only feeling better by now because Goku had held him like that.  
"Okay, but you'll probably hate me and never want to see my face again. You'll probably kill me so you don't have to live in the same universe as me. But, since you are so demanding to hear it, then here it goes. You see, I don't think of you the way that other people do." Goku was going to try to just hint at it instead of actually saying it. Maybe that would make Vegeta a little less mad when he found out. "Notice that I didn't even ask you to promise not to do anything. Because every time people do that it never helps anyway. So I'm not going to try to make you make a promise that you can't keep." Vegeta was getting irritated at Goku's meaningless babbling now. "Enough crap, just get to the point already. Stop stalling, I can tell you're holding back." Vegeta was being even more demanding than before now.  
"Okay, like I just said, I think of you differently than other people do Vegeta. Except maybe Bulma, but I don't really know since I'm not her and I never talk to her." Vegeta thought for a few seconds and then came to a conclusion. "So, you're saying that you can see through my act of hiding emotions since you live with me and feel closer to me than other people that know me? And that Bulma might feel the same because she lived with me before too?" Bulma had decided to move out with the kids because she wanted them to live a more normal life than one that gave them everything. This life would do that for them since Vegeta was so rich. She also knew what a jerk he was and didn't want her kids to go through the same Hell that she did. "Well, that is true too. But that's not really what I'm trying to get at." Goku was glad that Vegeta didn't catch on yet. He didn't want to feel the heartbreak any sooner than he had to.  
"Look, I don't fell like playing guessing games. Just say what you need to say. Do it now because my patience is growing very thin." Goku's last string of hope broke. He was going to have to do this. And he was going to have to do it now. "Well, I do feel closer to you. But I would like to be even closer than I am now. I would like to be as close as I feel. In reality I'm not as close as I feel because I don't think that you would accept." Vegeta thought that since he told him to get to the point, this was the point. "So you're saying that you want us to be best friends. You want it to be official. You want me to say it, to admit it." He wasn't questioning anymore. He was sure he had it figured out.  
"You can forget it because as close as we are now, which is not close at all, is as close as we will ever be. The thought of being closer to you sickens me. So get that thought out of your head and get out. I'm going to get these. straps off and go to sleep." Goku knew that Vegeta was serious. He felt very ignorant for ever thinking that Vegeta and he could ever possibly be mates. The small fact that they were both the only full-blooded sayjins left didn't mean anything to Vegeta. But even if Vegeta were human, Goku would still want to be with him. He just thought that Vegeta would want to be with him maybe since he couldn't ever feel as close to a human. Vegeta always did despise humans after all.  
He decided against telling him that his guess was wrong once again, and tell him the truth. He just gave up and acted like he was right. "Okay Vegeta, I was just wondering if we could ever be closer. I'm sorry for thinking such a stupid thing. I really don't know what I was thinking. Now that I think of it, you're right, we will never be close." 'And that really, really hurts. And it really sucks too.' Goku finished the statement to himself in his head. He said good night without a reply from Vegeta and walked out of the room closing the door behind him. Vegeta stared at the door for a long time before stripping out of his outfit. 'Why did I say that? That was so stupid of me. I really do want us to be closer. I feel your need Kakkarott. I know how you feel. Except I feel for you much stronger than you feel for me. If only you would've hinted to me that you liked me in the same way. Then I would've agreed, but you only want me as a best friend. I wouldn't be able to take that and nothing more.' Vegeta thought about his stupid mistake and pulled his red velvet covers down.  
'But it was so stupid of me to just refuse the offer you just made. At least then I could be a little closer to you than I am now. I'm such a fool, I can't just take what's good, I can only accept the best. That makes me such an idiot. And I'm always calling you the idiot. Although what I really think of you is much greater than that. If only you knew, if only I could tell you. If only you felt the same way.' Vegeta kept thinking about what he had just refused and then resolved it by telling himself that he would simply take his answer back in the morning and hope that the offer still stood. Neither of them got out their true feelings, and neither of them was going to sleep well tonight. 'I wish I were under the same covers as you Vegeta. I wish I could hold you close and press our bodies together while we sleep. I want so badly to cuddle with you, no, I need so badly to do it. Why do you dislike me so much? What did I do wrong?'  
Goku decided that he would do something about it in the morning. He was going to try to get rid of Vegeta's dislike for him. He wanted to do it by making a move on him earlier, but now that would only make things worse. His new plan was to start doing a lot of nice things for Vegeta now to make him like him more. With that thought in his head, it gave him what little hope he had lost a few minutes ago. And with Vegeta's thoughts of taking back what he said and getting closer to Goku in the morning, he went to sleep a lot easier than he thought he would before. Goku did the same; both of their minds were at a little more peace now. And maybe. just maybe, if he and Vegeta did get closer, Goku would make sure to make Vegeta never think about his twisted past again.  
  
There you go! Please review, next chapter is coming, it will come quicker I promise, I'm working on it right now! Don't forget to leave your e-mail address with your review, please, but if you don't I'll take the hint and leave you alone (. 


	4. Blood Will Tell

A/N: Thank you for your reviews. SOME OF YOU forgot to leave your e- mail address. It's okay though but please remember next time. I hope you like this chapter; I took things a little farther this time. ( You're in for a surprise with the drug and alcohol and smoking thing. (  
  
Secrets Revealed  
Chapter Four: "Blood Will Tell"  
  
Morning came and Vegeta was awoke by the sun shining through his window. He was too tired and stressed out to remember to shut his blinds last night. He stretched out his body and sat up in his bed. He rubbed his eyes and then put his feet on the floor. He loved the soft feeling of his carpet on his bare feet. He crossed over to his bedroom door and opened it. He was greeted by the smell of food lingering in the hallway. He knew Goku must be up. 'Of course that baka is eating. That's all he does.' Vegeta thought to himself. He walked down his many stairs instead of using one of the elevators; he needed to wake up.  
When he got to the kitchen, his jaw dropped down. The table was set for two people and it had so much food on it that he knew Goku wasn't planning on eating it by himself. "Good morning Vegeta, I hope you're hungry because I got up quite early to make all of this." Goku was smiling wide at Vegeta in his apron. He had a spatula in one hand and a plate in the other. He was filling it with more bacon. On the table there were six plates full of pancakes, four plates full of eggs, two pictures of orange juice, three jugs of milk, and four plates of overloaded bacon. Plus the plate that Goku was filling now. "Well, don't just stare at it, sit down. I've already set you out a glass of milk and one of orange juice, you can get more whenever you want." Vegeta was really baffled now.  
"Kakkarott, why on Earth did you do all of this? You must be either out of your mind or you want something." Goku looked at the plate in his hand that was overflowing with bacon now. He turned off the stove and put the pans and spatulas in the sink. 'If only you knew what I wanted Vegeta. If only I could have it; if only I could have you.' Goku wiped the grease on his hands off on the apron and then took it off and tossed it on the counter. He took a seat across the table from Vegeta. He set the last plate down an arm's distance from himself. "Well, dig in Vegeta."  
Vegeta did as was commanded, very much to his liking, and then started watching Goku do the same. "So, did you have any dreams last night Vegeta?" Goku knew he had dreams. He had very fantasizing dreams of him and Vegeta. "Ha, I never dream. Even if I did I wouldn't share them with you. My dreams would be far too good for you to hear of." 'No, they'd be too scary for you to hear of. They'd be too sickening for you to know. Because they are about us being together.' Vegeta finished the truth in his head. "Oh, well I did. I dreamt that I was with somebody that I love very much. We were so happy together. I really wish dreams could come true, don't you Vegeta?" 'Oh, how great, he loves somebody, and it's not me. This really ruins everything. Well, now my dreams are shattered.' Vegeta looked down. "Yes, I do wish dreams came true, but now I know that they never do. At least mine never will, thank you for letting me know that so soon Kakkarott. If you wouldn't have then I probably would've wasted my whole life on dreams that would never come true for me."  
Goku got the spark of hope that made him smile. 'Okay, no way, he didn't just say that. He did just say that! Does this mean that he did dream, and his dreams are about me? And he is saying this now because . because he thinks I love somebody else?' Goku was full of wishful thinking. Vegeta was full of sadness and heartbreak. "Well Vegeta, I don't think that I just ruined your dreams at all. In fact, I think you're jumping to conclusions with what I say all the time. I never said who it was that is in my dreams. You are assuming that it is someone that you don't know. And don't try to deny it 'cause I can tell what you're thinking by what you just said."  
'Oh great, now he's saying that I do know the person that he loves. That means it's got to be one of his stupid friends. It must be one of the other fighters or one of the petty women. Oh no, he just divorced Chi-Chi and I just divorced Bulma. He loves Bulma . this is impossible! This is sickening. The person that I love loves my ex-wife! Oh could it possibly get any worse? Yes, it could've been my son or something. Oh well, I guess I should just stay out of it.'  
"You love Bulma, that is so . good for you. But my dreams are still shattered. It doesn't matter if I know the person that you love or not." Goku was still pretty sure that he liked what Vegeta was saying. "Oh but you see, it does matter if you know them or not. You know him better than anybody does." Vegeta was utterly shocked. 'It's a he, oh my god, it's not a woman. That means it just got worse. He does like my son, but that can't be, because Goten knows my son better than I do. Bulma knows him more than I do, and so does Bura. Hmm, so that can't be it, everyone knows how little I know my son compared to those people. Even someone as stupid as Kakkarott would know that. I don't know any other male better than anyone else does. Actually, I'm very distant from everyone that I know. This is very hard to figure out. I should just make him tell me, but then again I don't want to be crushed when I find out.'  
"Well, you have me there. I have no idea who it is. And I don't think that I really want to know. But I really don't think that I know him better than everyone else. I don't know anybody more than someone else does; I am not close to anyone. Except myself that is, but that doesn't count. So you might as well just tell me if you're going to and get it over with." 'Myself, oh my god, I know myself better than I know anyone else. There is no way that is it. He doesn't love me, that's impossible, nobody loves me. Not in that way, not in any way.' Vegeta felt stupid for thinking such a stupid thing. He straightened up in his seat, bracing himself for the name that he was about to hear.' "Well, how 'bout instead of telling you, I just try to show you? Can I do that instead Vegeta?" Goku was mentally grinning thinking of how he would show him who he loved.  
"Well, I suppose you can show me. But how about we eat first. I don't want to have to find out on an empty stomach." Goku nodded his head and they both began stuffing their faces with all of the food. About thirty minutes later, every single plate on the table was cleared. All of the drinks were gone to the very last drop. Goku put everything that would fit in the sink and then let the rest sit on the counter right next to it. Vegeta went upstairs to brush his teeth and use his mouthwash for his tongue piercing. He always had to keep it clean so it didn't get nasty or infected, even though it probably wouldn't get infected easily at all since he was a sayjin. He still felt better when he washed it anyway. And it made his mouth feel really good to use the stuff. Goku was downstairs finishing up the dishes that they made. Vegeta had offered to do it since Goku had cooked it all but Goku refused the offer. Goku was after all trying to get on Vegeta's very good side. He wanted to do as much as he could.  
Vegeta and Goku met up with each other in the hallway that went to the bathroom that Vegeta had just come from. "I'm just going to brush my teeth Vegeta, I think we should go to your bedroom to talk." Vegeta hesitated for a second and then nodded with a puzzled look on his face. Goku smiled at himself after Vegeta walked back to his bedroom. Three minutes later Goku walked into Vegeta's room after he found the door to the bedroom open. He then closed it behind him. He knew that nobody else was in the house but it was a habit and it still made him feel more comfortable. Vegeta was sitting on his bed with a very strange look on his face. And Goku knew he wasn't making that face because Goku had suggested talking in his bedroom. It was something else that he was thinking about. "What's wrong Vegeta?" Goku asked him with the same look of puzzlement that Vegeta gave a few moments ago.  
"I . I think that somebody was here last night." Goku was now very freaked out at what Vegeta was saying. "What do you mean somebody was here last night? It was just the two of us here like always. The doors are all locked Vegeta." Vegeta looked up at him. He mentally accused Goku of what he just found out. But then he took it back because why would Goku do that? "No, somebody else had to be here unless you're really weird. I mean a lot weirder than I ever thought you were. I swear that I went to bed naked last night. I took off my straps and then just went to sleep. I don't sleepwalk Kakkarott, and when I woke up, I had these boxers on. Somebody dressed me in them last night. And I highly doubt that you would've came in my room just to do that."  
Goku had forgotten all about what he did to Vegeta last night. He didn't want Vegeta to feel unsafe, and he didn't want him to think he was going crazy either. Which of course Vegeta would never think, he would be sure to convince himself that somebody had snuck in his house. "No, Vegeta, nobody was here last night." Vegeta opened his mouth to argue that point, but Goku stopped him by putting his hand up and continuing with the explanation. And what a hard explanation it was going to be. "I did that Vegeta. I was in here last night and I put them on you. I really don't think you're going to just make this easy on me and let it go, so I'll just have to come out with the truth, which is why I wanted us to come in here in the first place. This has something to do with how I was going to show you who I love." Vegeta let his eyes widen a bit. 'He . was . in my room last night . while I was sleeping . and he . put boxers on me. This means he saw me naked. Oh this is just so peachy. I really don't know if I want to know why he was in here in the first place. But I guess I'm going to find out whether I like it or not.'  
"Well, lets start with why you were even in my room while I was sleeping in the first place. There can possibly be no reason that you should have been in here without me knowing it." Goku held out his hand again to hush Vegeta up. He walked to his bed and sat on it beside him, facing him like he had the night before. Vegeta tried to say something else but Goku leaned into him and put his index finger on Vegeta's lips. "Sshh," Goku was looking at Vegeta with a very calm look now. "I'll tell you everything in a matter of minutes Vegeta. Though it could lead to hours if you want me to show you the contents of my dreams." Goku smiled at that and Vegeta raised his eyebrows.  
It all made sense when Vegeta put the pieces of the moment together, but he refused to think what his conscience was telling him. It was just impossible that Goku loved him, and was in his room last night just to see him. It was also impossible that he was the subject of Goku's dreams, and that Goku was meaning to show him what he dreamt of the two of them. Vegeta started to doubt all of his negative thoughts when he remembered that Goku had already surprised him today by finding out it was a guy that he loved. Vegeta started to relax his body. Goku noticed this and let his hand drop. He pondered about where to put it but then settled for leaving it on Vegeta's leg. Vegeta looked down at Goku's hand but said nothing. He looked back at Goku's face and found a bit of nervousness.  
Vegeta had a sudden flashback of when he used to be molested like this when he was younger. He jumped and Goku quickly withdrew his hand from Vegeta's leg. "Whoa, it's okay Geta. I'm not going to hurt you. Just calm down, if you're all tensed up then it will only make this all worse. You need to feel safe and calm right now. Just know that I will never do anything to you that you wouldn't want. That includes hurting you in any way." 'Did he just call me Geta? Nobody has ever called me that before. But I did always wish that somebody would call me that. And he is just that somebody that I wished it for. His lips are the ones that I wanted that word to come out of. But I also want three other words to come out of those lips to me. But he will never say that to me and mean it in the way that I would.' Again, Vegeta remembered Goku's previous surprises of the morning and took that thought back a little bit too. But he let the possibilities of it being true remain.  
"Kakkarott, I'm sick of these surprises. I don't want to be surprised anymore today. Just show me what you want to show me and leave me alone already." Goku knew that no matter how he tried, he wouldn't be able to keep from surprising Vegeta again. "Heh, well if you think that I'll be able to keep from surprising you with this, you're wrong. I'm sorry, but even if I tried not to surprise you it wouldn't work. You're just going to have to like your surprises." Vegeta didn't like that fact, but he went with it because he knew it was true. How could he not be surprised in finding out the man that Goku loved? "Okay, get on with it." Vegeta demanded and left an irritated look on his face.  
Then Vegeta remembered that he had some surprises for Goku too. He decided that even if he isn't the one that Goku loves, he would still come forward with his awful truths. He needed to get this out of his system. "Goku leaned in very slowly towards Vegeta again. He moved very slowly and cautiously so that he wouldn't scare Vegeta again. He also didn't want to seem too intimidating with his actions. Vegeta fought not to move back as Goku came closer. "Vegeta, I will just show you who it is. Not with a picture, or with words, but with my actions. Then, after you know that, I will tell you exactly why I was in here last night. Please just hold still, and if you don't like what happens, then please feel free to stop it. I will not force anything upon you."  
Goku leaned closer and closer until his body was touching Vegeta's. He felt the warmth of Vegeta's skin even through his own clothes that he had dressed into before going downstairs to cook. Goku had on khakis and a light blue dress shirt. The shirt was short sleeved and buttoned all the way up. He purposefully left the top two buttons undone. Before continuing, he decided to help the effect by undoing a third button on the top of his shirt. Vegeta was still in only his boxers. These boxers were much like all of his others. They were black and silk. Vegeta watched Goku's hands as he undid his button. He kept his eyes on his hands watching every movement as if not to miss a thing. Goku placed his right hand down on the bed beside him to hold himself up, and leaned close enough to Vegeta to kiss him.  
He moved his left hand to the right side of Vegeta's face and cupped his cheek. He kept his hand very lightly there so that he wasn't making Vegeta feel like he was forcing him into anything. Goku glanced over and noticed that Vegeta had not yet made his bed. That could be a good thing if things worked out the way he planned. Goku pressed his chest against Vegeta's bare one and could feel the cold metal of the nipple ring against his chest. His shirt was thin enough to feel just about anything that touched it. It was transparent in the right lighting. Despite Vegeta's warm body, the nipple ring felt like it was metal ice against Goku's flesh. He felt his own nipples grow hard and tight as he lightly brushed Vegeta's chest with his own.  
Vegeta remained still, letting Goku do everything that he was doing so far, which was absolutely nothing. Goku moved his face to the left side of Vegeta's and put his lips against his ear. He then whispered, "Relax." Goku felt Vegeta shiver at the effect of his soft voice being breathed right into his ear. It felt just as if Goku had blew into his ear ever so lightly. Vegeta felt his flesh tingle and a warm rush run through his stomach. He knew that feeling; it was his feeling of the beginning of excitement. Vegeta, however, did relax. Goku slid slowly off the bed and got to his knees on the floor in front of Vegeta. Out of instinct Vegeta spread his legs apart and Goku moved over in between them.  
Goku placed each one of his hands on both of Vegeta's thighs. Vegeta was still as calm as he was going to get. Goku scooted in as close as he could get, which pressed his body against the bed and his face was right at Vegeta's lower stomach. Goku's mouth was level with Vegeta's belly button. It was only then that he noticed Vegeta's newest piercing. He had gotten his belly button done as well as the other things. On most guys it wouldn't look right, but on Vegeta it made him look all the more sexy and feminine. Goku seemed to love the femininity in Vegeta. Vegeta didn't try to be like that, but he just was. It was something that came naturally with him. No matter how tough he tried to act, when he wasn't trying to hide everything, Vegeta looked very feminine body wise.  
Of course he had muscles, but that didn't matter because he was still so small. And Goku was still much bulkier than Vegeta would ever be. Vegeta tensed up as Goku moved his head in to his stomach. Goku let Vegeta get used to the feeling of the closeness by breathing for a couple of seconds against his skin. Vegeta loved the hot feeling of Goku's breathing against his skin. He especially liked it when it was down so low on his body. Goku felt a hard lump rise up and touch his chin. Goku looked up at Vegeta just as Vegeta looked down at Goku. Vegeta blushed, and Goku smiled. Vegeta gave a shy smile and turned his head away. Goku lowered his head again and his tongue flickered out against Vegeta's slim waist. Vegeta let out a low gasp when tongue met flesh.  
Goku traced his tongue around Vegeta's belly button. He stopped at the ring in it and played with it with his tongue. Vegeta seemed to grow even more exited under Goku's throat now. Goku pushed his throat and chin down more to force it on Vegeta's bulge. He then put as much of his throat on Vegeta's length as he could and made a strong humming noise. Of course the noise wasn't the point. He wanted Vegeta to feel the vibration in his throat against him. He happily noted that Vegeta did feel it. Vegeta let out another sound. This one was more like a moan. Goku licked around on Vegeta's stomach some more and then got to his feet and gently lowered Vegeta to lie on the bed. He did this by placing his hand on his chest and pushing lightly.  
Vegeta didn't protest and he laid back and kept his legs spread. Goku straddled Vegeta's waist and sat on him placing his butt on Vegeta's erection. This caused Vegeta to make a loud moan and then take a shuddering breath. While he drew in that shuddering breath Goku saw his upper body shake a bit. Goku lowered himself down, bending at his back quite a bit since Vegeta was so much shorter than him. He went straight to the nipple with the piercing while he let his right hand play with Vegeta's left nipple. His mouth hovered above the nipple ring to give Vegeta a few seconds to move away. When Vegeta didn't move at all, Goku bit down on the ring and started pulling lightly. It had only a small effect on Vegeta so Goku decided that he was being too gentle. He then decided to get rougher. He pulled harder with his mouth on the ring and Vegeta gasped and panted.  
Goku stuck his tongue through the ring to play with Vegeta's skin underneath of it. He twisted the ring around with his tongue while licking Vegeta's nipple all over and around. Vegeta kept letting out his sexy shuddering breaths and solid moans and pants. Goku's right hand was working over Vegeta's left peck. He was massaging the muscle with his palm while he was pinching and rolling the nipple in between his fingers. Vegeta's nipples were as hard as they could possibly get now, and sow was his lower body part that was still pressing up against Goku's backside. Goku sat up and rubbed his hands quickly and viciously over Vegeta's chest and stomach.  
  
He moved his hands up and down Vegeta's body. Going over his arms, chest, and stomach. He repeated this movement over and over again as he rocked himself back and forth on top of Vegeta. The rocking of his body was centered on his ass so that he could be tempting Vegeta's lower hardness as well as the top. "Mmmm, this is nice. Now, stick out your tongue Geta." Goku moaned himself and lowered back down as Vegeta did as he was told. Goku looked at the gleaming silver bar that went through Vegeta's tongue. He saw the ball on the end of it and put his mouth above Vegeta's. Goku opened his mouth and sucked on Vegeta's tongue after roughly taking it into his mouth.  
Goku released his sucking hold on Vegeta's tongue and started to just lick it on the top, sides, and bottom. Vegeta responded, and soon they were both playing with each other's tongues with their own. Their breath was rapid. Every breath that was drawn in was short and fast. They were having a hard time breathing that well while playing tongue hockey and being so aroused. Goku had been very erected himself for quite a long time now. Goku quickly shot back up to stop the actions before he hurt Vegeta by fulfilling his deeper needs with the small sayjin. Vegeta's eyelids felt heavy now and they were halfway down with a look of laziness on his face that always comes from pleasure.  
Goku had the same look to his eyes but his face leaned more towards the hyper side. It was very obvious to Goku that Vegeta was now trying very hard to hold back from doing more. Goku put his hands on Vegeta's sides and squeezed hard as he pushed himself down harder on top of Vegeta. Vegeta arched his back as far as he could and Goku held on to his sides tighter. Vegeta put his hands on Goku's forearms and started roughly rubbing up and down them. Vegeta made a moan in a complaining way. He was wining for them to do more. Both of them wanted to go farther, but Goku didn't know if it was what Vegeta really wanted, or if it was just because he was so excited at the moment.  
Goku wanted to at least give Vegeta a chance to calm down so he could talk to him before he went any further. There were three other things that they could do that wouldn't be having sex but those things would all be too much to handle and lead right to it. Those things involved using fingers, hands, and mouths. Goku grinned at the thought but swung a leg off of Vegeta and brought it over to his other leg so he could sit on his knees on the bed off of Vegeta. Goku crawled over to one side of the bed and laid his head on the pillow. Vegeta did the same on the other side. They were both still breathing pretty hard. They both stared up at the ceiling for a few minutes until they were able to calm down and cool off. They both had a little bit of sweat on their face from being so aroused and restraining from going farther. It was really hard to keep from doing that.  
"Vegeta," Goku breathed, "I just remembered something." Vegeta let his head fall to the side to look at Goku. Goku looked back at him and then back at the ceiling. He couldn't look at the object of his lust's face right now. He would surely try to 'take' him. "You haven't taken any drugs for a while now. How are you able to stand it? You should be acting totally different than what you have been by now. I know you haven't been doing it behind my back, I would be able to tell." Vegeta rolled his eyes. He knew he was going to have to tell him sometime. "Well, I have a few confessions to make. More than one too, and not all of them are about my supposed addictions." Goku frowned at the word 'supposed' and was confused because when he said he had confessions to make he thought that meant that Vegeta had been doing it behind his back and he couldn't tell. But when he said 'supposed' that threw him off.  
"You see I was never really taking drugs. I'm not saying I never have before in my life. But I was never really addicted to them. And all the times that I appeared drugged up to you, I wasn't. It was all just an act. And that other night that you thought you saved me, I wasn't going to really do any harm to myself. There was nothing in the needle. I'm not surprised that you didn't notice that though. It's not very rare for you to overlook things. The drinking, I wasn't alcoholic either. I never was, that was an act too. When I was drunk, I wasn't really, I only had a couple and was acting at that too. I do drink, but not to the point where I'm an alcoholic. I do get drunk, but I'm not alcoholic at all. I don't even smoke; I think that's a stupid human thing to do. I won't waste my time on things that humans do to feel good. I can spar or destroy things to feel good. I don't need those stupid things. Not that they're stupid because smoking would hurt me, because I am sayjin and therefore it wouldn't effect me much if at all.  
"So all this time, you thought it was all real. But the truth is that it was all fake. I acted it the whole entire time." Goku was dumbfounded, he had no idea what to do or say. So he worried himself sick this whole time for nothing? Just before he lit a fire under Vegeta's ass for doing that to him he thought of a very good question. "Why would you do that? Why would you act like you were doing that stuff? There can't be any reason to do that. If it was a cruel joke then I'm going to be so pissed at you that you won't know what the hell to do." Well, Goku knew there had to be a reason. Vegeta never did anything without having a good reason for it.  
"Now that I feel okay about telling you, I will. The reason I did it was to get your attention. I wanted to see how you would react about it. I also wanted to see if you would ever take advantage of me while I was like that. You never did, but sometimes I wished you would've. But at the same time I'm glad that you didn't, and I'm glad that you cared enough to do what you did. I did it all to get closer to you." Vegeta looked down and felt guilty and scared at what Goku's reaction would be. "I'm very sorry for worrying you, but I think it paid off." Goku looked at Vegeta now, both of them were completely calm now. The hot feelings from before were erased during this conversation.  
"Vegeta, I don't know what to say. I thought I would be mad, but now that I know why, I only feel so sad that you did that for so long and I didn't know what you really wanted. But you never knew what I wanted either. I have wanted you for so long Vegeta. I have longed to hold you, to touch you, to feel you. I have wanted to feel loved by you the same as I love you. I wanted to tell you, but I was just so sure that you would hate me and throw me out. It's not the fact of being thrown out that bothered me. I just never wanted to be hated by you. And I wanted to stay as close to you as I could. Living with you and having you dislike me so much is as far as I ever thought I would get.  
"Never in my life did I think you would feel the same way about me as I did about you. I still feel that way, and no matter what, I will always feel this way. That is why I went to the bar to track you down. I loved you and I didn't want anybody else touching you. I don't even want them to see your beautiful body. I don't want them to see your sexy moves. I don't want them to be seduced by you. I want you to me, all to myself. And I never want to share you. I love you Geta." Vegeta's eyes were burning and tears were falling. Goku wiped his tears away with his thumb and then had to wipe his own away.  
"Don't cry, it'll make me cry too Geta." Vegeta raised his eyes to look into Goku's serene face. "It's okay Kaka, they're tears of joy. I'm just so happy right now. I'm finally finding out what I never thought could be true all along. I'm finally getting all of these feelings off of my chest. This weight has been too heavy for me to carry. I have never felt this good in my whole entire life. The only time that I felt near as good was when I first realized my feelings for you, and of course when you were just doing those things to me." Vegeta gave a bashful smile and Goku returned it with a wide grin and a hug. He took Vegeta into his arms and held him close. Vegeta buried his head into Goku's big, welcoming chest. They both wrapped arms around each other's waists. Goku used one hand to stroke Vegeta's hair again.  
The two of them spent the rest of the day napping in each other's arms and whispering sweet "I love you's" to each other. They shared more gentle kisses, no more ravishing intense ones. They would save that for later times. When night fell Vegeta was still sleeping heavily. Goku didn't want to take any chances of finding out anything new, so he called a doctor over to take Vegeta's blood and run tests to make sure he wasn't on drugs at all. It's not that he didn't trust Vegeta; he just wanted to be safe and feel secure. He just wanted Vegeta to be safe. And only blood would tell the truth with something like this. The doctor was kind and quiet, and when she left she said she would have the results back by next week. Goku thanked her and led her out the door. Vegeta slept through the whole thing and Goku went to start dinner.  
He then thought twice and decided that he would take Vegeta out to a fancy restaurant to eat. He was sure Vegeta would like that. Vegeta woke up and walked downstairs and found Goku lying on the couch reading a book. Vegeta got a good look at the cover and saw the words, "If you want to make your lover cry out of pleasure, try these steps. This book also includes secrets to where to touch your lover that'll make him melt. You will learn new techniques and other things to do to bring him pleasure in the smallest ways." Vegeta snickered and Goku lowered the book to look at him. He quickly tossed the book behind the couch that he was on and jumped to his feet.  
"Oh, hi Vegeta. I'm glad you finally woke up. I've decided to take you out to eat tonight. We're going to the Fanciest Place Around." The restaurant was actually named that. Vegeta liked his idea and nodded in agreement. "By the way, you never did tell me why you were in my room last night." Goku blushed when he remembered and decided to tell him now and get it over with. "Well, since I loved you, I have always liked watching you sleep. And I didn't want you to wake up and see me while you were naked, because I didn't want you to think I was molesting you in your sleep or anything. I do admit to touching you by running my hands over your body, but I didn't do anything serious. And when I noticed your . nice . body part and it's . nice . new piercing, I couldn't help myself but put some boxers on you. I was under the covers with you, so even if I couldn't see it I could feel it. And I didn't want to end up doing things to you while you slept so I did what I felt I had to do to keep myself from doing anything."  
Vegeta blushed knowing that Goku really saw him. Both of them knew what the other dreamed about now, so they didn't need to ask that. But Vegeta knew that while Goku was in there he was dreaming about him. He wondered if his 'newly pierced body part' showed that he was dreaming about something that made him 'happy'. "Well, it's not new actually, and I was just wondering . was I hard while I was sleeping?" He was embarrassed to ask but Goku nodded rapidly. "Yes, and I was very jealous to think of who you might have been dreaming of. But now that I know I just feel very flattered. And very hot too." Vegeta smiled at him. "I know what you mean by feeling hot, I'm starting to feel the heat again too." The both shared smiles and then got dressed to go out to eat. It was already 9:00 p.m.  
For the first time ever Goku got to see Vegeta dressed up. He had a tux on and it pretty much matched Goku's except for in size. The suits were both black with white under clothing. The shoes were even the same style and both shiny and black. Vegeta even had a tie on. Goku did too, but it was more surprising to see Vegeta like this than Goku. When they arrived at their destination they sat at a booth together and held hands, hugged, and even kissed in public. It won them a few stares and whispers from some people, but for the most part it went smooth. Everyone was getting used to seeing more and more of that these days. It only still bothered the severely homophobic people. And Goku and Vegeta could care less what anyone thought of them. They were so deeply in love that they would go through anything that anyone did and still stay together happily and publicly.  
The waitress even looked surprised when she came back to see them hugging and kissing a couple of times. But she was a lot more surprised when they ordered their food. They ate everything there was in the whole buffet and still wanted more. They patiently waited while more food was made. All the while waiting they kept cuddling and whispering to each other. Soon people forgot about their gayness and just focused on how much they were eating. But the sayjins still ignored everyone there like they were the only two who existed at all.  
When they were finished eating and had desert, they rushed back home. They were both very anxious to explore with each other some more. Vegeta wanted to take a shower and Goku wanted to join him. Vegeta quickly agreed and they started to strip down to nothing. Vegeta undressed Goku slowly, and Goku just ripped Vegeta's clothes away. He promised to buy him another tux to make up for it but Vegeta told him it didn't matter. Vegeta had enough money to buy as many as he wanted anytime. When they were both naked they stepped into the hot, steamy shower. They planned on doing more than getting clean too. In fact, they wanted to get very dirty.  
  
A/N: Okay, hope u liked it. I will be continuing very soon. Please review and DO NOT FORGET TO LEAVE YOUR E-MAIL ADDRESS PLEASE! If you truly don't want to then fine but I would really like to say some things to those of you that review. Just so you know, the next chapter will NOT skip the shower scene; it will go right into it. ( 


	5. Pleasure in the Shower

A/N: Thanks very much for the reviews again. Thanks to those of you who left your e-mail address. I replied to most of you but if you didn't receive one don't think I didn't try. Some of them got sent back to me for some reason. I tried over and over but it still wouldn't work. Anyway, thanks for your ideas and suggestions they do help. The things some of you say really affect the story. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Here goes with the opening shower scene. Please review and still leave your e-mail. Also, if you have any ideas or suggestions about my story, please tell me. And if you want to tell me things you don't like about it or just plain think the story sucks you are free to. (  
  
Secrets Revealed  
Chapter Five: "Pleasure in the Shower"  
  
Goku stepped into the pouring water first and turned to Vegeta to wait for him to enter. When he got in Goku slid the glass doors shut. As the very warm water poured over Vegeta he winced and jumped away from the falling liquid. He ended up in the circle of Goku's arms as they closed around him. Only then did Goku figure out why Vegeta had done that. He felt the lashes on Vegeta's back and quickly drew his hands away. "Ahh that stung really bad." Goku looked at Vegeta with sympathy. "Aww poor Geta." Vegeta rested his head against Goku's chest and grabbed Goku's arms. He placed them around his waist. At the small of his back it was smooth. The whip had not graced over this bit of flesh.  
Vegeta started to lean back slowly into the water. Goku pulled him back in and said, "No, Vegeta, you'll burn yourself again." Vegeta looked at him and backed up again. "I'll get over it. I need to get used to the feeling of the water on it slowly so we can continue this shower. Unless you want me to stand on the other side of you in the cold and watch you take a nice hot shower." Vegeta made a pouting face and Goku smiled. "Of course not Geta. I want you in the water with me every second of it." Vegeta gave a small smile and leaned away from Goku. He stepped back a few times and squeezed his eyes shut tight as the hotness met his back again. Goku noticed Vegeta still had a hold on his arms and was squeezing them. It didn't hurt though since Vegeta wasn't trying to hurt him and since he was stronger than Vegeta.  
Vegeta realized what he was doing too and quickly released Goku's arms. Every few seconds Vegeta leaned more of his body back into the water. Goku noticed a button on the wall next to him. "Hey Geta, what's this for?" Vegeta opened his eyes forgetting the pain at his back and looked where Goku was pointing. "Oh, that's a good idea Kaka. I'm glad you noticed that. I forgot all about it. It's to make water, at whatever temperature the water pouring on me is right now, come out of all those holes in the ceiling so that you get wet wherever you stand." Vegeta pushed the button slowly giving Goku time to get ready for the water to come over him. Goku quickly glanced at the ceiling and saw tons of little holes, more like dots, for the water to spatter from. He fixed his head straight again looking at Vegeta right in time. Vegeta pushed the button all the way in and Goku was soon being showered as Vegeta was.  
"Oh I like this Vegeta. I should've known you'd have something like this in at least one of your bathrooms with how rich you are." Vegeta knew he was rich so he wasn't going to be shy about it and say something like, "Oh you're too kind, I'm not rich at all." So he just kept his mouth shut and kept showering. By now he had forgotten all about the wounds on his back. "I can't feel the cuts anymore Kaka. I'm used to the feel of it now. So, we can do whatever you want to now." Goku smiled at the "whatever you want to" part. He knew very well that if he didn't pick something to do then Vegeta would. And it would be just the same as what he would pick. They both wanted to do more exploring. They were both very eager to continue what they had earlier started. "Well, hmmm, where'd we leave off Geta?" Vegeta didn't think about it or even move to do anything. He just stared at Goku.  
"Well, if I remember right we left off by going as far as kissing and me licking your body. So I think we should pick it up from there. Do you agree Geta?" Vegeta nodded in approval and delight at his thoughts. Goku could practically see images of the two of them floating in Vegeta's eyes. Before Goku could do anything Vegeta was on his knees in front of him. "You licked me. But I never got to taste any of you. You chose my stomach to taste. I choose something else on you." Before Goku could start to explain Vegeta looked up into his eyes. His neck was a little strained since Goku was so much taller and he was now on his knees, which added to the affect. "Yes, I know why you didn't choose a different body part. You would've but you didn't want to scare me or go too far for me. I do appreciate that but now you have my permission to go much further. As far as you want is fine with me. But now it is my turn so I get to go first."  
Goku could feel a sort of dizziness going over him. He felt his cheeks redden and his stomach tighten. He was in a way nervous since he had never had this experience before. He and Chi-Chi had made kids but nothing more. They just weren't into each other enough to do other things. They wanted kids together so they did what they had to do to make them. Other than that they weren't interested in doing much more. It wasn't that they didn't feel anything for each other. They did love each other. But they just never really could see that happening between them. But it didn't matter now because the love that was once there was completely gone.  
Vegeta dropped his gaze back to the thing in front of him. And not much to his surprise, it was very, very large. He had some images fly across his mind and thought of how much that would hurt if it were in something other than his mouth. He then thought that he was pretty sure it would feel good after a while too. As he thought about it, he realized that it might just make his jaw sore from having to open so wide too. He had a small mouth, and this was huger than a lot of men's. He also noticed that he might gag if he had to take it in too far. But Vegeta had never been one to back down from new things just because his thoughts caught him. He was not even about to back down from things like this just because he wasn't yet used to it. He wanted to get used to it. And he didn't think it would be much of a bad process.  
Goku began to sweat under the warmth of the water. It wasn't from being hot. It was from being nervous and hot in another way. He had already noticed Vegeta staring at his manhood, and now he saw that Vegeta was thinking about something. It didn't make him insecure because he was aware of how large he was. And he was in very good shape. It just made him nervous to think of what Vegeta could have been thinking. And you never really knew with someone who had gone through a lot of sexual abuse as a child. He had probably had very twisted experiences. But Goku knew that Vegeta wouldn't try any of those with him. He would never hurt him just for remembering his past. He was probably just thinking like any other normal person does before they do what he was about to do. He was probably thinking how large it was and what it would feel like and taste like. He was probably imagining doing other things involving it than sucking too.  
Goku felt his own thoughts wonder off as he grew hard. Vegeta noticed that he hadn't even touched Goku yet and looked up into the man's face to see why he had suddenly grown erect. "What was that for Kaka?" Goku looked down at him and embarrassment washed over him at the fact that Vegeta was aware of what just happened. "Oh, I was just thinking, that's all." Vegeta gave that dangerous smirk of his. "What exactly were you thinking? If you tell me I'll tell you." Goku knew he wasn't going to get out of this one and there was no reason to lie. So he just blurted it out. "I was thinking of how tight your mouth and ass are, and how it would feel for me to enter them." Vegeta got his own feeling of excitement and dizziness. His face burned, now matching Goku's. "I was thinking of you doing just that to me." Goku smiled and Vegeta continued on with that smirk on his face that could mean just about anything.  
Goku hated it when Vegeta grinned that way. He loved it at the same time. He hated the fact that he never knew what it meant. He always thought it meant Vegeta was thinking dirty thoughts. But from living with him and watching him very closely he had been proven wrong. Sometimes it meant that, sometimes it meant other things. You could never be sure. That one look held so many different meanings. It hid so many different thoughts. The smirk died down as Vegeta lowered his head once more. He gave one more moment of thought and stood back up. Goku's face was a complete puzzle and Vegeta knew why. "Before you ask, I decided that we should do some foreplay first. I noticed you are excited, but not enough yet. So with that said." Vegeta stood on his tiptoes and put his arms around Goku's neck. By now the taller sayjin was smiling a nervous smile. He always felt this way while he got 'excited.' The tingling feeling all over his body, the tightness of muscles clenching, the almost nauseas feeling in his stomach, the hot flash that made him feel like he was on fire, and the sort of dizziness that danced around in his head.  
As always, the feelings only lasted a minute or so. They were washed over the very minute that Vegeta started. Goku came out of his combined feelings of nervousness and became aware of Vegeta's lips on the side of his neck. He noticed that Vegeta was straining to reach him there, so he brought his hands down below Vegeta's buttocks. Right when Vegeta gave a soft moan, thinking that Goku was just playing with him, Goku lifted Vegeta up. "There, so you can reach better." Goku said. Vegeta didn't argue, for he knew of his height, and he just kept going. He was now sucking water off of Goku's neck. Goku was making small noises from the back of his throat. Vegeta went lower and lower. He let his lips trail over Goku's collarbone, biting gently here and there. He then pulled his legs back in a silent way of telling Goku to lower him back down to his feet. Goku caught on instantly and put him back down.  
When Vegeta was standing again he licked between the big chest muscles and trailed down to his abs. Every inch brought more moans from Goku. Vegeta kept going until he came to where he was first to start out. He was now back on his knees. Although Vegeta reached his goal of making Goku completely hard, he wanted to do more first. He used one foot to raise himself slightly and started licking around Goku's navel. He was circling it with his tongue and dipping into it every once and a while. That had even more effect on Goku. Instead of his mere moans he was now pleading Vegeta to do more. Vegeta couldn't help it but to literally smile while he continued to tease Goku. Of course Vegeta could do much better 'teasing' than this. He could drive Goku to more of his constant begging. "Please..Ve.geta.more. Please go..lower." Goku was requesting through his gasping breaths. Vegeta himself was getting eager for more. He wanted to hear more of Goku's sounds. He wanted to hear Goku try to talk more through breaths that would be much shorter and much faster.  
Vegeta very slowly went back to both knees and brought his tongue down with his head. It slid below his navel and just above his desired area. He never had to rewet his tongue during the whole process thanks to the continuous water flowing over them. As every drop dripped down Goku's body, Vegeta felt it fall onto his tongue. That is what caused him to have to close his mouth over Goku's flesh every now and again in a sucking way to swallow the water. Spitting it out didn't seem very.romantic. And drowning in it just because he didn't want to close his mouth wouldn't be good. So, all he really had to do was swallow, but he didn't want to bring his mouth away from Goku to do that so he just turned it into a sucking action.  
Goku bared a glance down at Vegeta's face. He saw that mysterious smirk again and all kinds of thoughts came to his mind. 'Is he going to be rough? Is he thinking of being gentle? Why is he making that face again? Is he just going to stop now and not do anymore? Oh, no! I won't be able to handle that! He has to keep going!' Goku couldn't keep up with his thoughts and Vegeta had his all planned out. "Please Vegeta, please do it." Vegeta looked up and met Goku's eyes. "Well now that you mention it, I just might." He let his smile grow bigger. "Might? What do you mean? You have to. Please, please." Vegeta gave a low laugh and it made Goku smile because he thought that meant Vegeta was going to do it without a doubt now. "I mean, I will 'do it' if you tell me what you want. I don't know what 'do it' means. You have to tell me." Goku stared at him for a few seconds. "Vegeta you know what I mean. You know what I want. You just want to hear me say it." Vegeta nodded. "Exactly."  
"Oh, do I have to Vegeta?" Vegeta nodded again. "If you want it done you have to ask. And you must be specific or I won't understand." Goku sighed. "You mean you'll just pretend you don't understand." Again, Vegeta gave the nod. Goku repeated his sigh. Vegeta took note that Goku was still very hard but didn't want him to lose interest since they had just stopped to talk. So he raised his right hand and gripped Goku. Goku shot out a very different sigh this time. More like a quick intake of breath. A gasp. And Vegeta put his head right to the tip of Goku's erection. As Vegeta's head grew closer, in the few seconds that Goku had to think, he thought that maybe Vegeta was just going to do it without him having to say it. But when Vegeta made the next few actions Goku changed his mind and new he was just teasing him more.  
Vegeta licked the tip of Goku with the slightest flick of his tongue. It happened so fast but Goku still felt it. Goku let out a very small and quick gasp of pleasure. So small and quick just to match the action. Vegeta placed his lips around the very end on the edge of his tip. He made a puckering mouth just to suck the very tip. He kept doing it for half of a minute. And for half of a minute Goku moaned. Then Vegeta moved his hand and licked the whole length of Goku from underneath him. He started at his scrotum and continued back to the end of him again. Moans were not enough to help him now. Goku did what Vegeta wanted, "P.please.Ge.Geta.do it, suck it, oh god please, now, suck it." Vegeta made a very happy face and a small moan of his own at hearing his koi's desperate words.  
He pulled away for just long enough to say "Suck what?" Then he started making fast flicking movements with his tongue again at the tip of Goku. He smiled at the answer forming in his mind. Goku's voice came again. "Su.suck.oh.p.please..just..suck.suck me! Vegeta I want you to suck me! Take it in! A.all o.of it!" Goku was tired of Vegeta's game. He was tired of waiting. Not really tired, he just needed it so bad. Vegeta was still lapping at the tip of Goku's very hard penis. Goku was breathing so fast that it sounded like he was going to hyperventilate. He would have just grabbed Vegeta's head and bucked his hips to thrust himself into Vegeta's mouth, but Vegeta's mouth wasn't in the position for it. He was only licking him at the moment.  
Vegeta was moaning uncontrollably too. He got pleasure simply by hearing Goku in pleasure. He felt himself grow very hard. He was actually getting bored with his little game too. He wanted to do it already. But, it was so funny and so pleasurable to hear Goku beg. "Suck you? What you want me to suck your finger? Suck you? I don't think your body will fit in my mouth." Vegeta gave a half smile, not knowing how long Goku would put up with this. Vegeta decided to be kind though. He was just about to take him in fully, but Goku spoke again. "Pl.pl.. please.god.oh.go.god.. please! I.. I'll.. d.do any.. thing.just.god.please.. Veg.eta! Please!" Vegeta was so hard that it hurt now. He was sure Goku felt the same way. He felt bad for making him be in such a strain for so long. Once more though, he said, "Suck what?" Then he quickly surprised Goku and took him in more than halfway. He gave one hard long suck and then pulled away again.  
He didn't want Goku to think he was teasing again so he used his right hand to firmly grip him again while he quickly said, "Just kidding, you don't have to say any more baby." He let him go and replaced his hand with his mouth again. He took him in even further than at first this time. With the first intake he thought he wasn't going to ever be able to take him in all the way. But he knew the secret. He just had to relax his throat. The key to it is relaxing. If you tightened it up or thought about it then you would gag. But if you just relaxed then you'd have no problem. He did just that as he took Goku's whole length in. It took only a quick second to do. Goku was letting out shaking breaths along with his moans and gasps now. Vegeta started moving his head back and forth, taking Goku in and out over and over. He sped up greatly, much to Goku's liking. Goku threw his head back and let the water pour on his face. He didn't care; his eyes were closed tight anyway. He didn't even barely notice the water with the pleasure he was feeling.  
Vegeta tightened his throat a little bit along with his mouth so Goku could get more out of it. When he did that he noticed Goku moan louder. And, if it was possible, his breathing quickened. Goku felt his legs growing weak and start to shake. He knew that meant he was close to his climax. Vegeta noticed just the same. In between his quick movements of his head he would go to the end and lick around the tip. Now he brought his right hand back up as he began sucking again and used it to play with Goku's testicles while his mouth worked on the shaft. Goku knew he was so close. He felt that heat crawl through him. Vegeta put down his teeth lightly on Goku's skin and started to drag his mouth down the length of him. He repeated that and then went back to sucking. He moved impossibly, for a human, fast, like a sayjin can do, and drove Goku to the edge.  
Goku fought to keep his legs under him as he came into Vegeta's mouth. Vegeta proudly swallowed every last bit of seed down his throat. He felt the heat of it all the way down just as hot as it was when it entered his mouth. Goku could tell by the movements of Vegeta's mouth that he was swallowing everything. He looked down and took a mental picture of Vegeta knelt down swallowing him. He looked so precious. Goku would always remember this moment and the way that Vegeta looked on his knees in front of him with his eyes closed and his right hand now resting on Goku's left thigh. When Vegeta swallowed the last bit Goku instantly collapsed, accidentally hitting the button on the wall on his way down. The water that was falling above him stopped suddenly and no drops trickled down the way they do from facets when you turn water off. It just completely stopped.  
Goku was now lying on the floor of the shower with Vegeta still kneeling between his legs. Goku sat up and Vegeta watched his every move with satisfied eyes. Goku knew his eyes held the same satisfaction, but a hint of laziness too. That look that always lingers after extreme pleasure. Goku put a hand on each of Vegeta's shoulders and pulled him close. He saw two streams of his fluid dripping down Vegeta's chin. He licked it off and swallowed and then went to Vegeta's lips. They kissed for a second just like that before Goku used his tongue to pry Vegeta's mouth open. Vegeta let him without a fight and they both let their tongues explore each other's mouths. Goku could taste the faint salty taste that was left on Vegeta's tongue and the roof of his mouth. Goku kissed him roughly as if he were going to eat his head off starting with his mouth. Vegeta pulled back and took a deep breath. "Well, I see you like the taste of that just as I do huh?" Goku smiled and nodded.  
Goku realized that Vegeta was still being showered in water and the fact that he himself wasn't even cold without it on his own body. He knew that was because the heat from the pleasure he just received. 'There is no way that anybody could possibly cold after that.' "Vegeta, that was great. That was. it is impossible to say what it felt like. I have never felt that much pleasure in my entire life. And I'm glad that it came from someone that I love. Thank you so much for that Vegeta, you're very good with your mouth and hands. I love you." Vegeta returned the love in his own words and they both stood back up and quickly washed each other's bodies and hair.  
When they were done they wrapped up in the same huge towel and went to the nearest bedroom. The one they entered was absorbed through Goku's eyes quickly. Like all of the other bedrooms, this one had a bed that looked double king sized too. The whole room was done in silver and royal blue. The bedspread was blue with silver around the edges. The walls were blue with patterns of tiny silver flames. The curtains matched the bedspread and the carpet was blue. They walked to the bed and crawled on together. The towel came off with the unmatched movements of the two very differently sized bodies. They kicked it off of the edge of the bed to the floor. Vegeta pulled the covers and sheets back and they both crawled under the blankets. Goku saw that there were two sheets. One was silver and the other was blue. Vegeta had a unique design in every room but he had a very good taste that showed in them all.  
They snuggled together and finally found a comfortable position in a cuddling lay. Vegeta was lying on his left side with Goku behind him on his left side with his arm around Vegeta's waist. Vegeta's body was pressed to the length of Goku's. Except for his head because he was shorter. He laid his head back against Goku's chest and Goku had his head tilted down putting his face in Vegeta's hair. He breathed in his scent and closed his eyes. Vegeta felt Goku pressed hard against his butt. With noticing this he pushed himself back to put pressure on Goku's member once again. Goku then decided it was his turn to pleasure Vegeta.  
  
A/N: Yes, I know the title of this chapter is stupid but I had a title before and decided to change it because I made this whole chapter consist of the shower scene that I promised you all. So I didn't get to really put in the stuff that was going to make the title make sense. I decided to save the chapter title for the next chapter and just gave this one the most sensible one that I could think of. Sorry. I hope you liked this chapter. Please review and don't forget the e-mail.yah blah, blah, blah. Anyway, next chapter is coming and I promise I won't take as long as I took to get this one up. Just to let you all know I do like it when you make suggestions about my fic cuz sometimes I use them or form other ideas from them, so if you have some them please let me know. If you don't that's fine I like to just hear from you anyway. Just so you know the next chapter is going to go into Trunks and Goten and Gohan. AND you can e-mail me at any time you want my e-mail is in my profile and I'll just make it easy and give it to you here Seduced_In_Blood@excite.com So even if you leave a review you can still e-mail me. Thanks for reading. 


End file.
